Tangled
by Hakurei Lyam
Summary: Adaptacion del libro "Tangled" de Emma Chose - Soy mala para este tipo de resumenes pero si quieres el prologo del libro esta en e interior
1. Prologo

Naruto Namikase es un ganador. Guapo y arrogante, hace tratos de negocios multimillonarios y seduce a las más hermosas mujeres de Nueva York con sólo una sonrisa. Tiene amigos leales y una familia indulgente. ¿Entonces por qué ha estado encerrado en su departamento con las persianas cerradas por siete días, miserable y deprimido?

Él te dirá que tiene gripe.

Pero todos sabemos que eso no es realmente cierto.

Hinata Hyuga es brillante, hermosa y ambiciosa. Se rehúsa a dejar que nada, ni nadie, estropeen su camino al éxito. Cuando Hinata es contratada como la nueva socia de la firma de banca de inversiones del padre de Naruto, cada aspecto de la vida del galante mujeriego es lanzado en picada. La competencia profesional que ella provoca es desconcertante, la atracción de él hacia ella distrae, su fracaso en atraerla a su cama es desesperante.

Entonces, justo cuando Naruto está en la cúspide de tener todo lo que quiere, su abrumadora confianza amenaza con arruinarlo todo. ¿Será capaz de desenmarañar sus sentimientos de lujuria y cariño, frustración y plenitud? ¿Se mostrará a la altura del más importante desafío de su vida?

¿Podrá Naruto Namikase ganar en el amor?

Tangled no es la novela romántica de tu madre. Es una escandalosa, apasionada e ingeniosa historia de un hombre que sabe mucho de mujeres... sólo que no tanto como él cree que sabe. Conforme cuenta su historia, Naruto aprende que la única cosa que nunca quiso en la vida, es la única sin la que no puede vivir.


	2. Chapter 1

Alo aqui yo ... como si no fuera obvio.

Bueno les presento el primer cap de este "Libro" espero que se de su agrado.

Los personajes de naruto no me pertenesen son propiedad de ... ya saben esas cosas.

El credito por la creacion de esta historia no es mia sino de Emma Chose asi que si idolatrar a alguien tiene que ser a ella.

* * *

><p>¿VES ESE BULTO SIN BAÑAR Y SIN AFEITAR EN EL SOFÁ? ¿El hombre con la sucia camiseta gris y pantalones rotos?<p>

Ese soy yo, Naruto Namikase.

No suelo ser así. Es decir, ese no soy yo en realidad.

En la vida real, estoy arreglado, mi barbilla está afeitada, y mi cabello rubio que aunque siempre esta despeinado se ve de modo que me han dicho me hace ver peligroso pero profesional. Mis trajes son hechos a medida. Uso zapatos de vestir que cuestan más que tu renta.

¿Mi departamento? Sí, en el que estoy ahora mismo. Las cortinas están cerradas, y los muebles brillan con un tinte azulado por la televisión. Las mesas y el piso están cubiertos con botellas de cerveza, cajas de pizza y botes vacíos de helado.

Este no es mi verdadero departamento. En el que suelo vivir está impecable; tengo una chica que viene dos veces a la semana. Y tiene cada comodidad moderna, cada juguete de niño-grande que puedas imaginar: sonido envolvente, altavoces satelitales y una gran pantalla de plasma que haría que cualquier hombre cayera de rodillas pidiendo más. La decoración es moderna, un montón de acero inoxidable negro, y cualquiera que entra sabe que ahí vive un hombre.

Entonces, como decía… lo que ven ahora mismo no es mi verdadero yo. Tengo un refriado.

Influenza.

¿Has notado que algunas de las peores enfermedades en la historia tienen un nombre lírico? Palabras como malaria, diarrea, cólera. ¿Crees que hacen eso a propósito? ¿Para que sea un modo amigable de decir que te sientes como algo que ha salido del trasero de un perro?

Influenza. Tiene un agradable timbre al decirlo, si lo dices lo suficiente.

Al menos estoy bastante seguro que eso es lo que tengo. Es por eso que he estado refugiado en mi departamento los últimos siete días. Es por eso que apagué mi teléfono, es por eso que sólo me he parado del sofá para usar el baño o traer la comida que ordeno del chico de las entregas.

¿Cuánto dura el resfrío de todos modos? ¿Diez días? ¿Un mes? El mío comenzó hace una semana. Mi alarma sonó a las cinco de la mañana, como siempre. Pero en lugar de levantarme de la cama para ir a la oficina en donde soy una estrella, lancé el reloj al otro lado de la habitación, rompiéndolo como el día del juicio final.

Era molesto de todos modos. Estúpido reloj. Estúpido pitido.

Me di la vuelta y me volví a dormir. Cuando finalmente arrastré mi trasero fuera de la cama, me sentía débil y con náuseas. Mi pecho dolía; mi cabeza también. ¿Lo ves?... un resfrío, ¿cierto? Ya no pude dormir, así que me planté aquí, en mi confiable sofá. Era tan cómodo que decidí quedarme justo ahí. Toda la semana. Mirando los grandes éxitos de Will Ferrell en la televisión.

Anchorman: La Leyenda de Ron Burgundy está justo ahora. La he visto tres veces hoy, pero todavía no me he reído. Ni una vez. Quizás la cuarta vez sea la vencida, ¿eh?

Ahora hay un golpeteo en mi puerta.

Maldito portero. ¿Para qué demonios está aquí? Lo va a lamentar cuando reciba mi propina de Navidad este año, puedes apostar tu trasero.

Ignoró el golpeteo, aunque vuelve a sonar.

Y de nuevo.

—¡Naruto! ¡Naruto, sé que estás ahí! ¡Abre la maldita puerta!

Oh no.

Es La Perra. También conocida como mi hermana, Ino.

Cuando digo la palabra perra la digo del modo más cariñoso posible, lo juro. Pero es lo que ella es. Exigente, obstinada, implacable. Voy a matar a mi portero.

—Si no abres esta puerta, Naruto, voy a llamar a la policía para que la tire abajo. ¡Lo juro por Dios!

¿Ves a lo que me refiero?

Agarro la almohada que ha estado en mi regazo desde que el resfrío comenzó. Entierro la cara en ella e inhalo profundo. Huele a vainilla y lavanda. Fresco, limpio y adictivo.

—¡Naruto! ¿Me escuchas?

Pongo la almohada sobre mi cabeza. No porque huele a… ella… sino para bloquear el golpeteo que continua en mi puerta.

—¡Estoy sacando mi teléfono! ¡Estoy marcando! —la voz de Ino es aguda por la advertencia, y sé que no está jugando.

Suspiro profundamente y me obligo a mí mismo a pararme del sofá. La caminata a la puerta lleva tiempo; cada paso de mis piernas tiesas y doloridas es un esfuerzo.

Maldito resfriado.

Abro la puerta y me preparo para la ira de La Perra. Está sosteniendo contra su oído el último iPhone con una mano perfectamente cuidada. Su pelo rubio está recogido hacia atrás en un simple pero elegante moño, y un bolso verde oscuro cuelga de su hombro, del mismo tono que su falda —Ino es aficionada a la combinación.

Tras ella, viéndose apropiadamente contrito en su arrugado traje azul marino, está mi mejor amigo y colega, Sasuke Uchiha.

Te perdono, Portero. Es Sasuke quien debe morir.

—¡Jesucristo! —grita Ino horrorizada—. ¿Qué demonios te ha pasado?

Te dije que éste no era el verdadero yo.

No le contesto. No tengo la energía. Sólo dejo la puerta abierta y caigo boca abajo sobre mi sofá. Es suave y cálido, pero firme.

Te amo, sofá— ¿Alguna vez te lo he dicho? Bueno, te lo estoy diciendo ahora.

Aunque mis ojos están enterrados en la almohada, percibo a Ino y Sasuke entrando lentamente al departamento. Imagino la sorpresa en sus rostros por la condición del departamento. Echo un vistazo fuera de mi capullo y veo que el ojo de mi mente dio en el blanco.

—¿Naruto? —la escucho preguntar, pero esta vez hay preocupación entrelazada a lo largo de la corta sílaba.

Después está cabreada de nuevo.

—Por el amor de Dios, Sasuke, ¿Por qué no me llamaste antes? ¿Cómo pudiste dejar que pasara esto?

—¡No lo había visto, Ino! —dice Sasuke rápidamente. ¿Lo ves? Él también le tiene miedo a La Perra—. Vine todos los días. A mí no me abría la puerta.

Percibo que el sofá se hunde cuando ella se sienta a mi lado.

—¿Naruto? —dice en voz baja. Siento su mano pasar suavemente por la parte de atrás de mi cabello—. ¿Cariño?

Su voz suena tan dolorosamente preocupada, me recuerda a mi madre. Cuando era un niño y estaba enfermo en casa, mamá venía a mi cuarto con chocolate caliente y sopa en una bandeja. Me besaba la frente para ver si aún estaba ardiendo en fiebre. Ella siempre me hacía sentir mejor. El recuerdo y los parecidos actos de Ino trajeron humedad a mis ojos cerrados.

¿Soy un desastre o qué?

—Estoy bien, Ino —le digo, aunque no estoy seguro de si me oye. Mi voz está perdida en la almohada con el dulce aroma—. Estoy resfriado.

Escucho el abrir de una caja de pizza y un gemido cuando el hedor de queso podrido y salsa fluye del recipiente.

—No es precisamente la dieta de alguien con un resfriado, Hermanito.

Escucho además que arrastran con los pies botellas de cerveza y basura, y sé que ella está empezando a arreglar el desorden. No soy el único fanático de la limpieza en mi familia.

—¡Oh, esto simplemente está mal! —inhala bruscamente, y, a juzgar por el hedor que se une a al aroma de la pizza podrida, estoy pensando que acaba de abrir un envase de helado de hace tres días que no estaba tan vacío como yo creía.

—Naruto —sacude mis hombros suavemente. Me rindo y me siento, frotando el cansancio de mis ojos mientras lo hago—. Háblame —implora—. ¿Qué está sucediendo? ¿Qué pasó?

Mientras miro la afligida expresión de mi gran perra hermana, soy lanzado veintidós años atrás en el tiempo. Tengo seis años de edad y mi hámster, Sr. Wuzzles, acaba de morir. Y al igual que ese día, la dolorosa verdad es arrancada de mis pulmones.

—Finalmente pasó.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Lo que has estado deseando que me pase todos estos años —susurré—. Me enamoré.

Alzo la vista para ver la silueta de una sonrisa. Es lo que ella siempre había querido para mí. Ha estado casada con Sai por siempre, ha estado enamorada de él incluso más tiempo. Así que nunca ha estado de acuerdo con el modo en que vivo mi vida y no puede esperar para que yo siente cabeza. Para que encuentre a alguien que cuide de mí, del modo en que ella cuida de Sai. Del modo en que nuestra madre aún cuida de nuestro papá.

Pero le dije que nunca pasaría… no era lo que yo quería. ¿Por qué llevar un libro a la librería? ¿Por qué llevar arena a la playa? ¿Por qué comprar la vaca cuando consigues gratis la leche?

¿Comienzas a ver el punto aquí?

Así que, la veo comenzar a sonreír cuando, con una voz tímida que ni siquiera reconozco, digo: —Va a casarse con alguien más. Ella no… ella no me quiere a mí, Ino.

La compasión se extiende por el rostro de mi hermana, como mermelada en un pan. Y después determinación. Porque Ino es una persona que arregla. Puede destapar caños, parchar paredes abolladas y remover manchas de cualquier alfombra. Ya sé lo que pasa por su cabeza en este momento: si su hermanito está roto, ella solamente lo volverá a recomponer.

Desearía que fuera tan fácil. Pero no creo que todo el pegamento del mundo vaya a volver a recomponer mi corazón.

¿Mencioné que también tengo algo de poeta?

—Está bien. Podemos arreglar esto, Naruto.

¿Conozco a mi hermana o qué?

—Ve a tomar una larga ducha caliente. Limpiaré este desastre. Después, vamos a salir. Los tres.

—No puedo salir —¿no ha estado escuchando? —. Estoy resfriado.

Sonríe compasivamente.

—Necesitas una buena comida caliente. Y una ducha. Entonces te sentirás mejor.

Tal vez ella tiene razón. Dios sabe que lo que he estado haciendo durante estos últimos siete días no me ha hecho sentir mejor. Me encojo de hombros y me levanto para hacer lo que ella dice. Como un niño de cuatro años con su mantita, me llevo mi preciada almohada conmigo.

En mi camino al baño, no puedo evitar pensar en cómo pasó todo. Una vez tuve una buena vida. Una vida perfecta. Y luego todo se fue a la mierda.

Oh… ¿quieres saber cómo? ¿Quieres escuchar mi tragedia? De acuerdo. Todo comenzó hace unos meses, en una noche de sábado normal.

Bueno, normal para mí de todos modos.

**Cuatro meses antes**

—Joder, sí. Se siente bien. Sí, así.

¿Ven a ese hombre —traje negro, endemoniadamente guapo? ¿Sí, el que está recibiendo una mamada de la atractiva pelirroja en el compartimento del baño? Ese soy yo. El verdadero yo. YAR: Yo Antes del Resfriado.

—Dios, nena, voy a correrme.

Congelemos la imagen por un segundo.

Para aquellas mujeres ahí afuera que están escuchando, déjenme darles un consejo gratis: ¿si un hombre que acaban de conocer en un club les dice nena, cariño, ángel, o cualquier otra expresión cariñosa? No cometan el error de pensar que le gustas tanto que ya está pensando en apodos cariñosos.

Es porque no puede o no le importa recordar tu verdadero nombre.

Y ninguna chica quiere ser llamada por el nombre equivocado cuando está de rodillas haciéndote una mamada en el baño de hombres. Así que, sólo para estar seguros, me incliné por nena.

¿Su nombre real? ¿Acaso importa?

—Joder, nena, me corro.

Aparta la boca con un pop y lo atrapa como una de las ligas mayores mientras acabo en su mano. Después, voy al lavabo para limpiarme y subirme el cierre. La pelirroja me mira con una sonrisa mientras se enjuaga la boca con una botella de enjuague bucal tamaño viaje que saca de su bolso.

Encantador.

—¿Qué tal una bebida? —pregunta, en lo que pienso ella considera una voz sensual.

Pero he aquí un dato para ti… una vez que término, término. No soy el tipo de hombre que monta dos veces la misma montaña rusa. Una vez es suficiente, y después la emoción se va y también el interés.

Pero, mi madre sí me educó para ser un caballero.

—Claro, encanto. Ve a buscar una mesa, nos compraré algo del bar —pelirroja puso bastante esfuerzo en hacerme una mamada, después de todo. Se ha ganado una bebida.

Después de abandonar el baño, se dirige a una mesa, y yo voy hacia el oh-tan-atestado bar. Sí mencioné que era sábado por la noche, ¿cierto? Y esto es REM. No, no R.E.M1—rem, como en sueño REM2, como cuando duermes. ¿Comprendes?

Es el mejor club en Nueva York. Bueno, al menos esta noche lo es. Para la siguiente semana será algún otro club. Pero la ubicación no importa. El guion siempre es el mismo. Cada fin de semana mis amigos y yo venimos aquí juntos pero nos vamos separados— y nunca solos.

No me mires así. No soy un mal tipo. No miento; no embauco a las mujeres con floridas palabras sobre un futuro juntos y amor a primera vista. Voy directo al grano. Busco pasar un buen rato, por una noche, y así se los hago saber. Eso es mejor que el noventa por ciento de los otros hombres aquí, créeme. Y la mayoría de las chicas aquí están buscando lo mismo que yo.

De acuerdo, tal vez eso no exactamente cierto. Pero no puedo evitarlo si ellas me ven, me joden, y de repente quieren dar a luz a mis hijos. Ese no es mi problema. Como dije, les digo cómo son las cosas, les hago pasar un buen rato y luego les pago el viaje a casa en taxi. Gracias, buenas noches. No me llames, porque tan seguro como la mierda que yo no voy a llamarte.

Finalmente pasando por entre la multitud del bar, ordeno dos bebidas. Me tomo un momento para mirar los cuerpos retorciéndose y girando, fundidos el uno en el otro en la pista de baile mientras la música vibra por todos lados.

Y entonces la veo, a cuatro metros y medio de donde estoy parado, esperando pacientemente pero viéndose un poco incómoda entre la masa con brazos levantados, ondeando dinero, deseosos de alcohol tratando de conseguir la atención del barman.

¿Te dije que soy poético, cierto? La verdad es que, no siempre lo fui. No hasta ese momento. Ella es magnífica, angelical, preciosa. Elige una palabra, cualquier maldita palabra. La línea de su trasero es, por un momento, me olvido cómo respirar.

Su cabello es largo y negro y brilla incluso en la tenue luz del club. Lleva un vestido rojo sin espalda, sexy pero con clase, que acentúa cada curva perfectamente tonificada. Su boca es llena y exuberante, con labios que ruegan por ser violados.

Y sus ojos. Dulce madre de Dios. Sus ojos son grandes y redondos e infinitamente claros. Imagino esos ojos mirándome hacia arriba mientras toma mi polla en su cálida boquita. El apéndice en cuestión despierta a la vida inmediatamente con el pensamiento. Tengo que tenerla.

Rápidamente me acerco, decidiendo aquí y ahora que ella es la afortunada mujer que tendrá el placer de mi compañía por lo que resta de la noche. Y qué placer pienso hacerlo.

Llegando justo cuando ella abre la boca para ordenar una bebida, intervengo con:—La dama va a tomar… —la miro para conjeturar lo que estaría tomando. Ese es uno de mis talentos. Algunas personas son bebedores de cerveza, otros de whisky con soda, otros de vino añejo, otros de brandy o dulce champaña. Y siempre puedo decir quién toma qué… siempre—… un Veramonte Merlot, 32003.

Ella se gira hacia mí con una ceja levantada, y sus ojos me evalúan de pies a cabeza. Decidiendo que no soy un perdedor, dice:

—Eres bueno.

Sonrío.

—Veo que mi reputación me precede. Sí, lo soy. Y tú eres hermosa.

Se sonroja. En verdad sus mejillas adquieren un maldito color rosado y aparta la mirada. ¿Quién se sonroja todavía? Es condenadamente adorable.

—Así que, ¿qué dices si buscamos un lugar más cómodo… y privado? ¿Para que podamos conocernos mejor?

Sin vacilar, contesta:

—Estoy aquí con mis amigas. Estamos celebrando. No suelo venir a lugares como éste.

—¿Qué celebramos?

—Acabo de terminar mi Maestría en administración de empresas y empiezo un nuevo trabajo el lunes.

—¿En serio? Qué coincidencia. Soy un administrador por mi cuenta. ¿Tal vez hayas oído de mi empresa? ¿Namikase, Anbu y Uchiha? — Somos la mejor banca especializada de inversiones en la ciudad, así que estoy seguro de que está debidamente impresionada.

Hagamos una pausa aquí, ¿de acuerdo?

¿Viste el redondeo de la preciosa boca de la mujer cuando le dije en dónde trabajo? ¿Viste que abrió los ojos como platos? Eso debería haberme dicho algo.

Pero no lo noté a tiempo… estaba demasiado ocupado echando un vistazo a sus tetas. Son perfectas, por cierto. Más pequeñas de lo que normalmente elijo, no más que un puño. Pero por lo que a mí respecta, un puño es todo lo que necesitas.

Mi punto es, recuerdan esa mirada de sorpresa… tendrá sentido más tarde. Ahora, de regreso a la conversación.

—Tenemos mucho en común —digo—. Ambos estamos en los negocios, a ambos nos gusta un buen vino tinto… creo que nos debemos a nosotros mismos ver a dónde nos podría llevar esto esta noche.

Se ríe. Es un sonido mágico.

Ahora debería explicar algo aquí. Con cualquier otra mujer, en cualquier otra noche, para entonces ya estaría en un taxi, con mi mano en su vestido y mi boca haciéndola gemir. Sin dudas. Para mí, esto es trabajar por ello. Y muy extrañamente, es algo excitante.

—Soy Naruto, por cierto —extiendo la mano—. ¿Y tú eres?

Levanta su mano.

—Comprometida.

Decidido, tomo su mano y beso sus nudillos, rozándolos tan ligeramente con mi lengua. Veo a mi reacia belleza tratar de suprimir un escalofrío, y sé, que a pesar de sus palabras, estoy consiguiéndola.

Verás, no soy del tipo que en verdad escucha lo que la gente dice. Presto atención a cómo lo dicen. Puedes aprender un montón de alguien si sólo te tomas el tiempo de mirar el modo en que se mueven, el cambio en sus ojos, la elevación y caída de su voz.

Ojos de Perla puede que me esté diciendo que no… ¿pero su cuerpo? Su cuerpo está gritando, Sí, sí, fóllame en el bar. En el lapso de tres minutos, me ha dicho por qué está aquí, qué hace para vivir, y me ha permitido acariciar su mano. Esos no son los actos de una mujer que no está interesada… son los actos de una mujer que no quiere estar interesada.

Y definitivamente puedo trabajar con eso.

Estoy a punto de opinar de su anillo de compromiso; el diamante es tan pequeño que incluso en una inspección de cerca, no puede ser ubicado. Pero no quiero ofenderla. Dijo que acaba de graduarse. Tengo amigos que tienen que pasar por la escuela de negocios, y los préstamos pueden ser aplastantes.

Así que me inclino por una táctica diferente: honestidad. —Incluso mejor. ¿No vienes a lugares como estos? No tengo relaciones amorosas. Encajamos perfectamente. Deberíamos explorar más esta conexión, ¿no crees?

Se ríe de nuevo, y nuestras bebidas llegan. Ella toma la suya.

—Gracias por la bebida. Debería regresar con mis amigas ahora. Ha sido un placer.

Le doy una rápida sonrisa, incapaz de contenerme a mí mismo.

—Nena, si me dejas sacarte de aquí, le daré a la palabra placer un significado completamente nuevo.

Sacude la cabeza con una sonrisa, como si estuviera consintiendo a un niño malhumorado. Después grita por encima de su hombro mientras se aleja:

—Que tenga una buena noche, Sr. Namikase.

Como dije, normalmente soy un hombre observador. Sherlock Holmes y yo, podríamos juntarnos. Pero estoy tan cautivado por la vista de ese dulce trasero, que no logro verlo al principio.

¿Te diste cuenta? ¿Captaste el pequeño detalles que pasé de largo?

Así es. Me llamó "Sr. Namikase"… pero nunca le dije mi apellido. Recuerda eso también.

Por el momento, dejo que la misteriosa mujer de pelo negro se retire. Pienso soltarle algo la cuerda, después recoger el sedal: anzuelo, cuerda y atrapada. Planeo perseguirla el resto de la noche si tengo que hacerlo.

Sencillamente ella es así de malditamente sexy.

Pero entonces Pelirroja, síp la del baño de hombres, me encuentra.

—¡Ahí estás! Pensé que te había perdido —empuja su cuerpo contra mi costado y frota mi brazo íntimamente—. ¿Qué tal si vamos a mi casa? Está a la vuelta de la esquina.

Ah, gracias—pero no gracias. Pelirroja rápidamente se ha convertido en un débil recuerdo. Mi mira está fijada en mejores, más intrigantes prospectos. Estoy a punto de decírselo cuando otra pelirroja aparece junto a ella.

—Esta es mi hermana. Le hablé de ti. Ella piensa que los tres podríamos… tú sabes… pasar un buen rato.

Mi mirada se vuelve hacia la hermana de la Pelirroja— su gemela, de hecho. Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, mis planes cambian. Lo sé, lo sé… dije que no monto la misma montaña rusa dos veces. ¿Pero montañas rusas gemelas?

Déjame decirte, ningún hombre dejaría pasar un viaje como ese.

* * *

><p>Aqui termina espero les halla gustado y esten emocionados por la historia.<p>

No olviden dejar un review pero eso con comentarios positivos y que sean constructivos si tienes algo malo que decir bien por ti pero creo que no seria bueno para mi saberlo.

Adios.


	3. Chapter 2

Alo ... yo de nuevo

bueno no se si les estara gustando la trama de la historia ya que estoy subiendo este capitulo seguido del otro pero bueno.

ya saben los personajes de naruto no son mios y todas esas cosas.

el credito de la creacion de la historia no es mio y blah blah blah.

CONTINUEMOS

* * *

><p>¿HE DICHO QUE AMO MI TRABAJO?<p>

Si mi firma fuera las Ligas Mayores de Beisbol, yo sería el MVP5. Soy socio en una de las mejores bancas de inversión en la ciudad de Nueva York, especializada en medios de comunicación y tecnología. Sí, sí, mi padre y sus amigos más cercanos comenzaron la firma. Pero eso no quiere decir que no me haya partido el trasero para llegar adonde estoy... porque lo hice. Tampoco quiere decir que no como, respiro y duermo trabajo para ganarme la reputación que tengo, porque lo hago.

¿Ahora te preguntas qué es lo que hace un banquero como yo? Bueno, ¿conoces la escena de Pretty Woman, cuando Richard Gere le dice a Julia Roberts que su compañía compra otras y las vende pieza por pieza? Soy el que le ayuda a hacer eso. Gestiono los tratos, redacto los contratos, manejo la diligencia debida,

hago los convenios de crédito, y muchas otras cosas que estoy seguro no tienes interés en escuchar.

Ahora probablemente te estas preguntando ¿por qué un hombre como yo está citando una película para chicas como Pretty Woman?

La respuesta es simple: Mientras crecía, mi madre les impuso a sus jóvenes hijos la "noche de película familiar" cada semana. A La Perra le tocaba elegir la mencionada proyección cada dos semanas. Pasó por toda esa obsesión con Julia Roberts y me lo metió por la garganta por, digamos, un año. Puedo recitar la maldita cosa textualmente. Aunque tengo que admitir que Richard Gere. Es condenadamente genial.

Ahora de regreso al trabajo.

La mejor parte de ello es la emoción que siento cuando cierro un trato, un muy buen trato. Es como ganar en el blackjack en un casino de Las Vegas. Es como ser elegido por Jenna Jameson para estar en su siguiente película porno. No hay nada—y me refiero a nada— mejor.

Hago la prospección de mis clientes, les recomiendo cuáles movimientos deberían hacer. Sé cuáles compañías se mueren por ser compradas y cuáles necesitan una toma hostil. Soy el que tiene la información privilegiada sobre cuál magnate de los medios de comunicación está listo para saltar del Puente Brooklyn porque gastó demasiado de las ganancias de la compañía en costosas prostitutas.

La competencia por los clientes es feroz. Tienes que seducirlos, hacerlos desearte, hacerles creer que nadie más puede hacer por ellos lo que tú puedes. Es como follar. Pero en lugar de conseguir un pedazo de trasero al final del día, consigo un gran y gordo cheque. Hago dinero para mis clientes y para mí montones de dinero.

Los hijos de los socios de mi padre también trabajan aquí, Sasuke Uchiha y Sai Anbu. Sí, ese Sai: el marido de La Perra. Al igual que nuestros padres, nosotros tres crecimos juntos, fuimos juntos a la escuela, y ahora trabajamos en la firma juntos. Los viejos nos dejan el verdadero trabajo. Ellos vienen de vez en cuando, para sentir como si aún estuvieran manejando las cosas, y después se dirigen al club campestre para meterse en un juego de golf por la tarde.

Sasuke y Sai también son buenos en el trabajo, no me malinterpretes. Pero yo soy la estrella. Soy el tiburón. Soy el que piden los clientes y al que temen las compañías que se hunden. Ellos lo saben y yo también.

La mañana del lunes estoy en mi oficina a las nueve a.m., igual que siempre.

Mi secretaria, la pequeña rubia ardiente con buenos senos, ya está ahí, lista con mi programa para el día, mis mensajes del fin de semana, y la mejor taza de café en el área tri-estatal. No, a ella no la he follado. No es que no me encantaría. Créeme, si no trabajara para mí, golpearía eso más duro que Mohammed Ali.

Pero tengo reglas valores morales, se podría decir. Uno de ellos es no joder en la oficina. No cago donde como, no follo donde trabajo. Sin olvidar los problemas por acoso sexual que acarrearía; sólo no es bueno para el negocio. Es poco profesional. Así que, porque Temari es la única mujer aparte de mis familiares consanguíneos con la que tengo interacciones platónicas, es también la única miembro del sexo opuesto a la que he considerado mi amiga. Tenemos una fabulosa relación laboral. Temari es simplemente maravillosa.

Esa es otra razón por la que no la jodería incluso si estuviera de piernas abiertas en el escritorio suplicando por ello. Lo creas o no, una buena secretaría, una verdaderamente buena, es difícil de encontrar. He tenido chicas trabajando para mí que eran más tontas que una cubeta de barro. He tenido otras que creían que podrían lograrlo con sólo trabajar sobre sus espaldas, si sabes a lo que me refiero. Esas eran las chicas que quería conocer en un bar en un sábado por la noche, no del tipo que quería contestando mis teléfonos los lunes por la mañana.

¿Así que ahora que tienes una pequeña percepción? Regresemos a mi descenso al infierno.

—Moví tu almuerzo con Mecha de la una en punto a una reunión a las cuatro de nuevo —me dice Temari mientras me pasa un montón de mensajes.

Mierda.

Mecha Communications es un conglomerado de comunicaciones multibillonario. He estado trabajando en su compra de una cadena de cable hispano-hablante por meses, y el CEO, Radolpho Scucini, es siempre más receptivo con el estómago lleno.

—¿Por qué?

Me tendió un folder.

—Hoy almuerzo en la sala de conferencias. Tu padre presentará al nuevo socio. Sabes cómo es con estas cosas.

¿Has visto Un Cuento de Navidad? Por supuesto que sí, alguna versión de él en algún canal, en algún lado, cada día antes de Navidad. Bueno, ¿has visto cuando el Fantasma de la Navidad Pasada lleva a Scrooge de regreso en el tiempo a cuando era joven y feliz? ¿Y que tenía ese jefe, Fezziwig, el tipo gordo que daba las grandes fiestas? Sí, ese tipo. Ese es mi padre.

Mi papá ama esta compañía y ve a todos sus empleados como una extensa familia. Busca cualquier excusa para hacer una fiesta en la oficina. Fiestas de cumpleaños, baby showers, almuerzo por Día de Gracias, buffets por el Día del Presidente, cenas por el Día de Colón ¿necesito continuar?

Es un milagro que cualquier trabajo actual se consiga lleva a cabo. ¿Y Navidad? Olvídate. Las fiestas de Navidad de mi padre son legendarias.

Todo el mundo regresa a su casa borracho. Algunas personas no regresan a casa en absoluto. El año pasado atrapamos a diez empleados de una banca rival tratando de colarse, sólo porque la velada es así de condenadamente fantástica. Y todo se hace para conseguir la atmosfera, la vibra, que mi padre desea en esta firma.

Él ama a sus empleados, y ellos lo aman a él. Devoción, lealtad lo tenemos por montones. Eso forma parte de lo que nos hace los mejores. Porque la gente que trabaja aquí más que nada vendería a su primogénito por mi viejo.

Aun así, hay días, como hoy, cuando necesito el tiempo para cortejar a un cliente, que estas celebraciones pueden ser un verdadero dolor en el trasero. Pero qué se le va a hacer.

Mi mañana del lunes está llena, así que voy a mi escritorio y comienzo a trabajar. Luego, antes de que pueda parpadear, es la una en punto y me dirijo a la sala de conferencias. Veo una cabeza familiar con un opaco cabello negro unida a un cuerpo de complexión baja y fornida. Ese sería Shikamaru Nara. Shikamaru comenzó en la firma hace seis años, el mismo año que yo. Es un buen hombre y colega frecuente los fines de semana. A su lado está Sasuke, hablando animadamente mientras pasa una gran mano por su cabello azabache.

Tomo mi comida del buffet y me uno a ellos justo cuando Sasuke está contando su noche del sábado.

—Así que entonces ella saca unas esposas y un látigo. ¡Un maldito látigo! Pensé que iba a perder el control ahí mismo, lo juro por Dios. Es decir ella fue a un convento de hecho estudió para ser una condenada monja, hombre!

—Te lo dije, las tranquilas siempre están metidas en algo pervertido — comenta Shikamaru con una risa.

Sasuke vuelve sus ojos color ónix hacia Sai y le dice:

—En serio, amigo. Tienes que venir con nosotros. Sólo una vez, te lo ruego. Sonrío con suficiencia porque sé qué es lo que viene exactamente.

—Lo siento, ¿conoces a mi esposa? —inquiere Sai, su frente arrugada por la confusión.

—No seas tan coñazo —Shikamaru le da un ligero codazo en las costillas—. Dile que vas a jugar cartas o algo así. Vive un poco.

Sai se quita los anteojos y limpia las lentes con una servilleta mientras parece estar considerando la idea.

—Ciiiierrto. Y cuando ella lo descubra, e Ino definitivamente lo hará, te lo aseguro, me servirá mis pelotas en una bandeja de plata. Con una buena salsa de mantequilla con ajo para dipear a un lado y un buen Chianti.

Hace un sonido de sorber à la Hannibal Lecter que me hace reír a carcajadas.

—Además —alardea, poniéndose de nuevo sus gafas y estirando las manos sobre su cabeza—, tengo filete mignon en casa, chicos. No estoy interesado en sándwiches de chile con carne.

—Cobarde —dice Sasuke tosiendo, mientras Shikamaru sacude la cabeza hacia mi cuñado y dice:

—Incluso un buen filete se vuelve viejo si lo comes todos los días.

—No —se defiende Sai de forma insinuante—, si lo cocinas de forma diferente cada vez. Mi nena sabe cómo mantener mis comidas picantes.

Levanto la mano y suplico:

—Por favor. Por favor sólo detente ahí —hay algunas imágenes que no quiero en mi cabeza. Nunca.

—¿Qué hay de ti, Naruto? Te vi irte con esas gemelas. ¿Eran pelirrojas naturales? —me pregunta Shikamaru.

Siento la sonrisa satisfecha estirar mis labios.—Oh, sí. Eran verdaderas pelirrojas —y luego continuo describiendo mi noche salvaje del sábado con vívidos y deliciosos detalles.

Está bien, sólo detengámonos ahora mismo porque puedo ver esa mirada sentenciosa en tu rostro. Y también puedo oír tu chillona desaprobación: Qué imbécil. Tuvo sexo con una chica bueno, en este caso, dos chicas y ahora le está contando todo a sus amigos. Eso es taaaaan irrespetuoso.

En primer lugar, si una chica quiere que la respete, debe actuar como alguien digna de respeto. En segundo, no intento ser un imbécil; sólo estoy siendo un hombre. Y todos los hombres hablan de sexo con sus amigos.

Déjame repetir eso en caso de que te lo perdieras:

TODOS LOS HOMBRES HABLAN DE SEXO CON SUS AMIGOS.

¿Si un tipo te dice que no lo hace? Bótalo, porque te está mintiendo.

Y algo más, he escuchado a mi hermana y sus pequeñas amigas tener sus pláticas también. Algunas de las cosas que salen de sus bocas podrían haber hecho que Larry maldito Flynt se sonrojara. Así que no actúes como si las mujeres no hablaran tanto como lo hacemos los hombres porque sé con certeza que lo hacen.

Después de hablar largo y tendido sobre los más finos puntos de mi semana, la plática en la mesa gira hacia el futbol americano y la efectividad de la ofensiva de Manning. Al fondo, escucho la voz de mi padre mientras se para al frente de la sala, detallando los grandes logros de la nueva socia, cuyo expediente no me molesté en abrir esta mañana. Wharton School en la Universidad de Pensilvania, primera en su clase, hizo prácticas con Credit Suisse, blah blah blah.

La cháchara se desvanece mientras mis pensamientos acuden a la parte de mi noche de sábado que no me moleste en contarle a mis amigos: la interacción con una diosa morena, para ser exactos. Aún puedo ver esos redondos ojos claros tan claramente en mi cabeza. Esa seductora boca, el luminoso cabello que no podía haber sido tan suave como parecía.

No es la primera vez que su imagen ha aparecido en mi cabeza, espontáneamente, en el último día y medio. De hecho, parece que cada hora una imagen de alguna parte de ella viene a mi mente, y me encuentro a mí mismo imaginando qué pasó con ella. O, mejor dicho, qué podría haber pasado si me hubiera quedado e ido tras ella.

Es extraño. No soy alguien que rememore a las desconocidas que conozco durante mis aventuras de fin de semana. Normalmente, desaparecen de mis pensamientos en el momento que escapo de su cama. Pero es sólo que hay algo en ella. Tal vez sea porque me rechazó. Tal vez porque no obtuve su nombre. O quizás fuera ese dulcemente tonificado trasero que me hacía querer agarrarlo y nunca soltarlo.

Conforme las imágenes en mi mente giran a enfocarse en ese rasgo en particular, una agitación familiar comienza en la región sur, si entiendes a lo que me refiero. Me sacudo mentalmente. No he tenido una erección espontánea desde que tenía doce años. ¿Qué me pasaba?

Parece que voy a tener que llamar a esa sexy chica que me pasó su número en la cafetería esta mañana. Normalmente reservo esa clase de actividades para los fines de semana, pero aparentemente a mi pene le gustaría hacer una excepción.

Para entonces, ya he logrado llegar al frente de la sala, en la fila para el habitual apretón de manos de bienvenida que se les da a todos los nuevos empleados. Conforme me acerco a la cabeza de la fila, mi padre me ve y se acerca para saludarme con una cariñosa palmada en la espalda.

—Me alegra que vinieras, Naruto. Esta nueva chica tiene un verdadero potencial. Quiero que tú la tomes bajo tu ala personalmente, ayúdala a dar sus primeros pasos. Haz eso, hijo, y te garantizo que ella tomará vuelo y nos hará sentir orgullosos a todos.

—Por supuesto, papá. No hay problema.

Genial. Como si no tuviera mi propio trabajo del que encargarme. Ahora tengo que llevar de la mano a la nueva mientras navega por el oscuro y aterrador mundo de la América Corporativa. Estupendo.

Gracias, papá.

Finalmente, llega mi turno. Me está dando la espalda cuando doy un paso adelante. Asimilo su brillante pelo negro recogido en un moño bajo, su complexión delgada y bajita. Mis ojos bajan por su espalda mientras le habla a alguien frente a ella. Por instinto bajan a su trasero y espera.

Espera un maldito minuto. He visto ese trasero antes. De ninguna maldita manera. Ella se da la vuelta.

Mierda.

La sonrisa en su rostro se amplía cuando sus ojos se encuentran con los míos. Ojos brillantes, infinitos con los que no recuerdo haber soñado hasta ahora. Levanta una ceja por el reconocimiento y extiende su mano.

—Sr. Namikase.

Siento que mi boca se abre y cierra, pero no salen palabras. La sorpresa de verla de nuevo, aquí de entre todos los lugares, debe haber congelado momentáneamente la parte de mi cerebro que controla el habla. Cuando la sinapsis comienza a funcionar de nuevo, escucho a mi padre diciendo:

—Hyuga. Hinata Hyuga. Ella va viento en popa, hijo, y con tu ayuda nos llevará a nosotros con ella.

Hinata Hyuga.

La chica del bar. La chica que dejé escapar. La chica cuya boca todavía estoy desesperado por sentir alrededor de mi polla.

Y trabaja aquí. En mi oficina, en donde juré que nunca, nunca jodería. Su cálida y suave mano se desliza perfectamente en la mía, y dos pensamientos vienen a mi mente simultáneamente.

El primero es: Dios me odia. El segundo: He sido un chico malo, muy malo la mayoría de mi vida, y éste es mi pago. ¿Y ya saben lo que dicen de ello, no?

Síp. La retribución es una mierda.

* * *

><p>Aqui termina espero les halla gustado (repetire lo mismo al final de cada capitulo)<p>

No olviden dejar un review pero eso con comentarios positivos y que sean constructivos si tienes algo malo que decir bien por ti pero creo que no seria bueno para mi saberlo.

Adios.


	4. Chapter 3

alo ... aqui yo

tercer capitulo wiiiii

naruto no me pertence y todas esas cosas

el credito de la creacion de esta historia .. blah blah blah

CONTINUEMOS

* * *

><p>SOY TODO SOBRE LA AUTODETERMINACIÓN.<p>

La voluntad. El control. Yo determino mi camino en la vida. Decido mis fracasos y éxitos. Que se joda el destino. El destino puede besarme el culo. Si quiero algo lo suficiente, puedo tenerlo. Si me concentro, sacrifico, no hay nada que yo no pueda hacer.

¿Cuál es el objetivo de mi postura, te preguntas? ¿Por qué hablo como un destacado orador en una convención de autoayuda? ¿Qué exactamente estoy intentando decir?

En pocas palabras: Yo controlo mi polla. Mi polla no me controla. Al menos, eso es lo que me he estado diciendo durante hora y media.

¿Me ves ahí, en mi escritorio, balbuceando como un maldito esquizofrénico sin sus medicinas?

Soy yo recordándome los principios, las sagradas creencias que han me llevado tan lejos en la vida. Los que me han hecho un éxito indiscutible en el dormitorio y en la oficina. Los que nunca me han fallado. Los que me muero por tirar por la ventana. Todo por culpa de la mujer en la oficina al final del pasillo.

Hinata todos-me-llaman- hina Hyuga.

Hablando de un lanzamiento de directo.

De la manera en que lo veo, todavía podría ir por el oro. Técnicamente hablando, no conocí a Hinata en el trabajo; La conocí en un bar. Eso significa que ella podría renunciar a la etiqueta de "compañero" y conservar el estatus de "ligue casual" con el cual fue originalmente señalada.

¿Qué? Soy un hombre de negocios; es mi trabajo encontrar lagunas.

Así que, al menos en teoría, definitivamente podría tirármela y no socavar mis propias leyes personales de la naturaleza. El problema con esta estrategia, por supuesto, es lo que pasa después.

Las miradas de anhelo, los ojos esperanzados, los patéticos intentos para darme celos. Las reuniones supuestamente "accidentales", las preguntas acerca de mis planes, los paseos aparentemente casuales más allá de la puerta de mi oficina. Todo lo cual inevitablemente se multiplicaría en un comportamiento semi-acosador e inquietante.

Algunas mujeres pueden manejar una aventura de una noche. Otras no pueden. Y yo definitivamente he estado en el lado equivocado de aquellas que no pueden.

No es bonito.

Entonces, como ves, no importa cuánto quiera, no importa cuán duro la cabecita este tratando de llevarme por ese camino, esa no es la clase de cosa que quiero traer a mi lugar de trabajo. Mi santuario, mi segundo hogar.

No va a suceder. Punto.

Eso es todo. Fin de la discusión.

Caso cerrado.

Hinata Hyuga está oficialmente tachada de la lista de posibilidades. Está prohibida, es intocable, un ni hablar-nunca. Justo al lado de las ex novias de mis amigos, amigas de mi hermana y la hija del jefe.

Bueno, esta última categoría es un poco un área gris. Cuando tenía 18 años, la amiga de Ino, Cheryl Phillips, pasó el verano en nuestra casa. Dios la bendiga — esa chica tenía una boca como una aspiradora Hoover. Por suerte para mí, La Perra nunca se enteró de las visitas de su amiga a las dos de la mañana a mi habitación. Habría sido un infierno por pagar — estoy hablando de fuego y azufre- de-proporciones-apocalípticas del infierno— si ella se enteraba.

De todos modos, ¿dónde estaba?

Oh, cierto. Estaba explicando que he llegado a la decisión inequívoca de que el culo de Hinata Hyuga es uno que, tristemente, nunca voy a aprovechar. Y estoy bien con eso. Realmente.

Y casi me lo creo.

Hasta que aparece en mi puerta.

Cristo.

Lleva gafas. El tipo de montura oscura. La versión femenina de Clark Kent.

Darían un aspecto friki y poco atractivo en la mayoría de las mujeres. Pero en ella no. En el puente de su pequeña nariz, enmarcando la belleza de esas largas pestañas, con el pelo agarrado en ese bollo ligeramente flojo, son nada menos que el completo look sexy.

Mientras ella empieza a hablar, mi mente está de repente repleta con cada fantasía caliente que he tenido de mis profesoras. Se están reproduciendo en mi mente junto a la de la bibliotecaria aparentemente reprimida sexualmente que es una ninfómana usando cuero y esposas.

Mientras todo esto está pasando en mi cabeza, ella todavía está hablando.

¿Qué diablos está diciendo?

Cierro los ojos para evitar mirar fijamente sus labios brillantes. Así en realidad puedo procesar las palabras que están saliendo de su boca:

—... tu padre me dijo que podrías ayudarme con eso.— Ella se detiene y me mira con expectación.

—Lo siento, estaba distraído. ¿Quieres sentarte y repetirme eso? —Pregunto, mi voz sin traicionar la calentura dentro de mí.

Una vez más, para las señoras allí fuera — este es un hecho para ti: Los hombres prácticamente tienen sexo en el cerebro veinticuatro-siete. La cifra exacta es como cada 5,2 segundos o algo así por el estilo.

El punto es, cuando tu preguntas, "¿Qué quieres cenar?" Nosotros estamos pensando en follarte en la cocina. Cuando nos estás contando sobre la cursi película que viste con tus amigas la semana pasada, nosotros estamos pensando en el porno que vimos en el cable anoche. Cuando nos muestras los zapatos de diseño que compraste, estamos pensando qué bien lucirían sobre nuestros hombros.

Sólo pensé que te gustaría saberlo. No maten al mensajero.

Es una maldición, de verdad.

Personalmente, yo culpo a Adam. Ahora había un tipo que tenía el mundo por las bolas. Caminando desnudo, una chica caliente para satisfacer todos sus caprichos. Por supuesto, espero que la manzana fuera deliciosa, porque él realmente jodido esto para el resto de nosotros. Ahora tenemos que trabajar por ello. O, en mi caso, tratar desesperadamente de no desearlo. Ella se sienta en la silla frente a mi escritorio y cruza las piernas.

No mires las piernas. No mires las piernas.

Demasiado tarde.

Están entonadas, bronceadas y con un aspecto suave como la seda. Lamo mis labios y obligo a mis ojos a encontrarse con los de ella.

—Entonces,—comienza otra vez—. He estado trabajando en un portafolio para una empresa de programación, Génesis. ¿Has oído hablar de ellos?

—Vagamente—, contesté, mirando los papeles en mi escritorio para frenar el flujo de imágenes indecentes que el sonido de su voz suscita en mi desviada mente.

Soy un chico muy malo. ¿Crees que Hinata me castigará si le digo lo malo que soy?

Lo sé. Lo sé. No puedo evitarlo.

—Publicaron tres millones EBIT el último trimestre, — dice ella.

—¿En serio?

—Sí. Sé que no es la mejor de mundo, pero demuestra que tienen una base sólida. Son todavía pequeños, pero eso es parte de lo que les ha hecho bien. Sus programadores son jóvenes y hambrientos. Se rumorea, tienen ideas que harán que la Wii se parezca más a un Atari. Y tienen el cerebro para hacer que suceda. Lo que no tienen es el capital.

Ella se levanta y se inclina sobre mi escritorio para pasarme una carpeta. Soy asaltado con un olor dulce pero floral. Es delicioso, atractivo—no como la abuela cuyo perfume prácticamente te ahoga a la muerte cuando camina a tu lado en la oficina de correos.

Tengo ganas de hundir mi cara en su pelo e inhalar profundamente.

Pero resisto y abro la carpeta en su lugar.

—Le mostré lo que tengo al Sr. Namikase...eh, tu padre y él me dijo que corriera por ti. Pensó que uno de tus clientes

—Alphacom. — Asiento con la cabeza.

—Cierto. Él pensó que AlphaCom estaría interesado.

Observe el trabajo que ella había realizado hasta ahora. Está bien. Detallado e informativo pero enfocado. Lentamente, mi cerebro — el que está por encima de mis hombros, de todos modos — empieza a cambiar los engranajes. Si hay un tema que tiene alguna esperanza de descarrilarme de mis pensamientos sobre el sexo, es el trabajo. Un buen negocio. Definitivamente puedo oler potencial aquí.

No huele tan delicioso como Hinata Hyuga, pero está cerca.

—Esto es bueno, Hina. Muy bueno. Definitivamente podría vender esto a Seanson. Él es el CEO de Alphacom.

Sus ojos se estrecharon un poco. —Pero, seguiré a bordo, ¿cierto?

Sonrío, —Claro. ¿Parezco el tipo que necesita robar las propuestas de los demás?

Ella rueda sus ojos y sonríe. Esta vez, no puedo apartar la mirada.

—No, claro que no, Sr. Namikase. No quise decir... es que... ya sabe... es mi primer día.

Hago un movimiento para que ella vuelva a sentarse, y lo hace. —Bueno, yo diría por lo que parece esto, estás teniendo un primer día del carajo. Y, por favor, es Naruto.

Asiente con la cabeza. Me inclino en mi silla evaluándola. Mis ojos vagan sobre ella de pies a cabeza de una manera completamente poco profesional. Lo sé. Pero sigue sin importarme una mierda.

—Así que... celebrando un nuevo trabajo, ¿eh?— Pregunto, refiriéndome a su comentario en REM el sábado.

Ella muerde su labio, y mis pantalones se aprietan mientras me excito y endurezco— otra vez. Si esto sigue así, voy a tener un gran caso de bolas azules cuando llegue a casa.

—Sí. Nuevo trabajo.— Ella se encoge de hombros, luego dice: —Supuse quien eras cuando me dijiste tu nombre y el nombre de tu empresa.

—¿Has oído de mí?— Pregunto, realmente curioso.

—Seguro. No creo que muchos en este campo que no hayan leído sobre Namikase, Anbu y Uchiha los chicos dorados en Business Weekly... o Page Six de hecho.

Sus últimas palabras se refieren a las columnas de chismes, en cuyas páginas yo frecuentemente aparezco.

—Si la única razón por que me rechazaste es porque trabajo aquí—, dije, — puedo tener mi renuncia en el escritorio de mi padre dentro de una hora.

Ella se ríe y luego, cuando un débil rubor colorea sus mejillas, responde, — No, esa no fue la única razón.— Levanta su mano para recordarme el anillo de compromiso casi invisible. —Pero ¿no te alegras ahora de que te rechacé? Es decir, habría sido bastante incómodo si hubiese pasado algo entre nosotros. ¿No crees?

Mi cara es completamente seria cuando le digo, —Habría valido la pena.

Ella levanta sus cejas en duda. —¿Incluso ahora que estoy trabajando por debajo de ti?

Ahora, vamos— ella entró directo a eso, y lo sabe. ¿Trabajando debajo de mí? ¿Cómo diablos voy a ignorar eso?

Ante esto simplemente levanto una ceja, y ella sacude su cabeza y se ríe otra vez.

Con una sonrisa salvaje, le pregunto, —No te hago sentir incómoda, ¿no?

—No. Para nada. Pero ¿tratas a todos tus empleados así? Porque tengo que decirte, dejas un amplio espacio para una demanda.

No puedo evitar la sonrisa que viene a mis labios. Es una gran sorpresa.

Aguda. Rápida. Tengo que pensar antes de hablar con ella. Me gusta.

Me gusta ella.

—No, yo no trato a todas mis empleadas de esta manera. Nunca. Solo una, de quien no he podido dejar de pensar desde el sábado por la noche.

Está bien, tal vez yo no estaba pensando en ella cuando las gemelas estaban conmigo. Pero al menos es parcialmente cierto.

—Eres incorregible—, contesta de una manera que me dice que cree que soy tierno.

_Soy un montón de cosas, nena. Tierno no es una de ellas. _

—Veo algo que quiero y lo persigo. Estoy acostumbrado a conseguir lo que quiero.

Nunca escucharán una declaración más acertada de mí que esa. Pero pongamos las cosas en suspenso por un minuto, ¿Ok? Así puedo darles la imagen completa.

Mi madre, Kushina, siempre quiso una gran familia — cinco, quizá seis niños.

Pero Ino es seis años mayor que yo. Seis años no pueden parecer mucho para ti, pero para mi madre eran toda una vida. La historia va así, después de Ino, mi madre no podía quedar embarazada otra vez —y no fue por falta de intentos. "Infertilidad secundaria", lo llaman. Cuando mi hermana tenía cuatro, mi madre había perdido prácticamente toda la esperanza de tener un niño más.

¿Y entonces qué? Yo aparecí.

Sorpresa.

Era su bebé milagro. Su precioso ángel de Dios. Su deseo concedido. Su oración contestada. Y no era la única que lo pensaba. Mi padre estaba emocionado y muy agradecido de tener otro niño, — y un hijo sobre todo. E Ino—que estaba en sus años pre-perra — estaba extasiada de finalmente tener un hermanito.

Yo era lo que mi familia había deseado y esperado por cinco años. Era el pequeño príncipe. No podía hacer nada mal. No había nada que yo quisiera que no pudiera tener. Era el más guapo, el más brillante. No había nadie más amable, más dulce que yo. Fui amado más allá de las palabras —atendido y cuidado.

Entonces, ¿si crees que soy arrogante? ¿Egoísta? ¿Malcriado? Tienes razón. Pero no me lo echen en cara. No es mi culpa. Yo soy un producto de cómo me criaron.

Ahora que eso está fuera del camino, volvamos a mi oficina. La siguiente parte es grande.

—Y creo que sabes, que te deseo, Hinata.

¿Ves el rubor en sus mejillas, la pequeña sorpresa en su cara? ¿Ves cómo su rostro se vuelve serio, y sus ojos se encuentran con los míos y luego baja la mirada hasta el piso?

La estoy atrapando. Ella también me desea. Está luchando. Pero está ahí. Yo podría tenerla. Podría llevarla justo a donde ella se muere por ir.

El conocimiento me hace tragar un gemido mientras el tipo de abajo reacciona con una venganza. Quiero caminar hacia ella y besarla hasta que no pueda más. Quiero deslizar mi lengua entre esos provocadores labios hasta que sus rodillas cedan debajo de ella. Quiero recogerla, envolver sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura, apoyarla contra la pared y...

—Oye, Naruto. Hay un atasco de tráfico en el Fifty-Third. Si quieres llegar a las cuatro, deberías irte.

Gracias, Temari. Forma de matar el momento. Impresionante secretaria —horrible tiempo.

Hinata se levanta de su silla, sus hombros rígidos, la espalda recta. Está a pulgadas de la puerta y se niega a mirarme a los ojos. —Así que, gracias por su tiempo, Sr. Namikase. Ah... me avisa cuando me quiera.

Levanto mis cejas sugerentemente ante sus palabras. Me encanta que esté nerviosa — y que sea yo quien la deje así.

Ella sigue evitando el contacto visual, hace una mueca ligeramente. —Sobre Alphacom y Génesis. Hazme saber lo que debería hacer... Qué quieres que haga... qué... oh, sabes lo que quiero decir.

Antes de que esté fuera de la puerta, mi voz la detiene. —¿Hinata?

Se gira hacia mí, sus ojos interrogándome.

Me señalo a mí mismo. —Es Naruto.

Ella sonríe. Se recupera. Su confianza natural encuentra su camino de vuelta a sus ojos.

Entonces su mirada se reúne completamente con la mía. —Cierto. Nos vemos más tarde, Naruto.

Una vez que está afuera de la puerta, me digo sólo a mí mismo, —Oh, sí. Sí, lo harás.

Mientras reviso mi maletín para ir a mi reunión, notó que esta atracción — no, esa no es una palabra bastante fuerte — esta necesidad que tengo de Hinata Hyuga no va a desaparecer. Puedo intentar y luchar contra ella, pero soy sólo un hombre, por Dios. Dejándolo de lado, mi deseo por ella podría convertir mi oficina, el lugar que amo, en una cámara de tortura de frustración sexual.

No puedo permitirlo.

Entonces, tengo tres opciones:

1. Puedo renunciar.

2. Podría conseguir que Hinata renuncie.

3. O puedo tentarla a compartir una noche profundamente apasionada conmigo. Que ambos lo saquemos de nuestro sistema — las consecuencias serían monumentales.

¿Adivina cual voy a escoger?

* * *

><p>Aqui termina espero les halla gustado (repetire lo mismo al final de cada capitulo)<p>

No olviden dejar un review pero eso, con comentarios positivos y que sean constructivos si tienes algo malo que decir bien por ti pero creo que no seria bueno para mi saberlo.

Adios.


	5. Chapter 4

alo ... aqui yo

nuevo capitulo woohooo

naruto no me pertence y todas esas cosas

el credito de la creacion de esta historia .. blah blah blah

CONTINUEMOS

* * *

><p>RESULTA QUE DESPUÉS DE TODO NO LLEGUE A TENER BOLAS AZULES.<p>

Me encontré con la chica de la casa de café esa noche. Es instructora de yoga.

Genial.

¿Qué? Vamos, no seas así. Deseo a Hinata, sin lugar a dudas. Pero no esperes que actúe como un monje hasta que suceda. Lo que las mujeres no entienden es que un tipo puede desear a una mujer y aun así follar con otra. Diablos, un tipo podría amar a una mujer y todavía follar con otras diez. Es tal y como es.

El sexo es una liberación. Puramente físico. Eso es todo. Al menos lo es para los hombres.

Vale, vale — cálmate — No empieces a lanzarme zapatos o algo así.

Al menos para este hombre lo es. ¿Mejor?

Tal vez vas a entender mi punto de vista si lo pongo de esta manera. Tú te cepillas los dientes, ¿no? Bueno, supongamos que tu dentífrico favorito es Aquafresh. Pero en la tienda se acabó. Todo lo que tienen es Colgate. ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Vas a usar Colgate, cierto?

Quizá quieras cepillarte con Aquafresh, pero cuando todo está dicho y hecho, usas lo que tienes para mantener limpios y blancos esos dientes. ¿Ves mi forma de pensar? Bien.

Ahora, volviendo a mi historia de angustia y dolor.

Nunca he seducido a una mujer antes.

Chocante, lo sé.

Déjame aclararlo. Nunca tuve a seducir a una mujer antes, no en el sentido típico. Generalmente, sólo toma una mirada, un guiño, una sonrisa. Un amistoso saludo, tal vez un trago o dos. Después de eso, el intercambio verbal sólo implica frases cortas de una palabra como _más fuerte, más, más abajo_... tú me entiendes.

Así que el concepto entero de conversar-con-una-mujer-para-llevarla-a-la- cama es muy nuevo para mí, lo admito. Pero no estoy preocupado. ¿Por qué no, te preguntas?

Porque yo juego ajedrez.

El ajedrez es un juego de estrategia, planificación. De pensar dos pasos por delante de tu próximo movimiento. De orientar a tu oponente donde necesitas que este.

Durante las dos semanas después de su primer día, tratar con Hinata, para mí, ha sido exactamente igual que jugar al ajedrez. Unas palabras sugerentes, algunas caricias inocentes pero seductoras. No te aburriré con los detalles de cada conversación. Sólo diré que las cosas están progresando bien; todo va según lo planeado.

Me imagino que tardará una semana — dos copas — hasta que yo sea capaz de reclamar ese tesoro dorado entre sus cremosos muslos. Ya sé cómo voy a jugarla. He pasado horas de hecho, imaginando, fantaseando acerca de ello.

¿Quieres oírlo?

Pasará una noche cuando estemos trabajando hasta tarde en mi oficina, — los únicos que quedan. Estará cansada, rígida. Yo me ofreceré a masajear su cuello, y ella lo permitirá. Entonces me inclinaré y le daré un beso, empezando en su hombro, seguido hasta su cuello, degustando su piel con mi lengua. Finalmente, nuestros labios se reunirán. Y estará caliente — jodidamente abrasador. Y va olvidar todas las razones de por qué no deberíamos: nuestro mutuo lugar de trabajo, su estúpido prometido. Lo único que podrá pensar será en las cosas que yo y mis expertas manos van a hacer con ella.

Tengo un sofá en mi oficina. Es de gamuza — no de cuero. ¿Se mancha la gamuza? Espero que no. Porque ahí es donde terminaremos — en ese sofá tristemente infrautilizado.

Ahora déjame preguntarte esto: ¿has visto esos anuncios que dicen cómo la vida puede cambiar en un instante?

Sí, sí, voy algún lado con esto — solo ten paciencia conmigo.

Sabes de lo que estoy hablando, ¿no? Donde la familia feliz está conduciendo por la calle principal en un día soleado y luego...BAM. Colisión frontal con un camión. Y papá sale volando por la ventana porque no tenía su cinturón de seguridad abrochado.

Han diseñado eso para asustarnos. Y lo hacen. Pero el hecho es que también están repletos de verdad. Nuestras metas, nuestras prioridades pueden cambiar instantáneamente — generalmente cuando menos lo esperamos.

Así, tras dos semanas de estrategias y fantasear, estoy seguro que Hinata Hyuga será mi siguiente rollo de una noche. No recuerdo querer a alguien tanto como la deseo a ella. Definitivamente nunca he esperado por una mujer tanto como lo he hecho por ella. Pero el punto es, para mí, es un hecho — una conclusión inevitable — no un sí sino simplemente un cuándo.

Y luego, el lunes por la tarde, mi padre me llamó a su oficina.

—Siéntate, hijo. Hay un asunto que me gustaría discutir.

Mi padre a menudo me llama para hablar sobre cosas que aún no está listo para compartir con el resto del personal. —Acabo de hablar por teléfono con Saul Anderson. Él está buscando diversificar. Viene a la ciudad el mes que viene en busca de ideas.

Saul Anderson es un magnate de los medios de comunicación. Mucho dinero — el tipo de persona que hace que Rupert Murdoch parezca un peón.

¿Tienes una servilleta? Porque creo que estoy babeando.

—¿El mes que viene? Bien, puedo trabajar con eso. No hay problema—. Siento la emoción bombear en mis venas. Así se debe sentir un tiburón cuando alguien vuelca un gran cubo de carnadas sangrientas en el agua. Es excitante.

—hijo...— interrumpe mi padre, pero mi mente está demasiado ocupada girando con ideas para escucharlo.

—¿Ninguna idea de lo que está buscando para entrar? Quiero decir que las posibilidades son casi infinitas.

—Hijo— mi padre intenta otra vez.

Puedes verlo venir, ¿no?

Sin embargo, yo sigo divagando, —Las estaciones Cable son las gallinas de los huevos de oro. Los medios de comunicación social están en el inodoro en este momento, así que podríamos recoger algunas verdaderas gangas. La producción de cine es siempre una apuesta segura, y eso reduciría la sobrecarga cuando ellos jueguen de nuevo en su propia red.

—hijo, voy a dar la cuenta a Hinata Hyuga.

Sujeta el jodido teléfono. ¿Quieres repetir eso para mí?

—¿Qué?

—Es buena, hijo. Te lo aseguro, es muy buena.

—¡Ha estado aquí por dos semanas!

Los perros son territoriales. Ya lo sabes ¿verdad? Por eso el parque parece tener un suministro interminable de orina, donde ellos insisten en parar cada cuatro segundos para extenderse. Es porque creen que es su parque. Y quieren que los demás perros lo sepan, que conozcan que ellos estaban allí primero. Es la forma no verbal de más o menos decir: "Vete a la mierda — encuentra tu propio parque."

Los hombres son de la misma forma.

No voy a mear un círculo alrededor de mi escritorio ni nada, pero esta empresa es mía. He nutrido estos clientes desde que eran pequeñas corporaciones. Las he visto, como un orgulloso papá, crecer a resistentes conglomerados. Yo los he agasajado, los he cenado. He puesto hora tras hora, años de noches de insomnio. Mi trabajo no es lo que hago, es lo que soy. Y que me cuelguen si Hinata Hyuga va a entrar su culo y quitarme esto.

No importa que tan bueno el culo pueda estar.

—Sí,— dice mi padre, —y ¿has visto algunas de las cosas que ella ha ideado en estas dos semanas? Es la primera en llegar y la última en irse— cada día. Ella es fresca y piensa fuera de la caja. Ha aportado algunas de las inversiones más innovadoras que he visto. Mis instintos me dicen que le dé la pelota y vea que va a hacer con ella.

¿Cuáles son las señales de advertencia temprana de la demencia, exactamente?

—Solo va a tientas, eso es todo lo que hace— Grito. Pero sé por experiencia que el dramatismo no llega a nada con mi padre, así que pellizco mi nariz para tratar de calmarme—. Está bien, papá, he oído lo que dices. Pero Saúl Anderson no es un cliente que simplemente le pasas a alguien para ver si puede entrometerse.

Es alguien a quien le das tus mejores y más brillantes. Alguien que sabes puede llevarlo hasta la zona de anotación. Y ese soy yo.

¿No es así? Me pregunto cuando nubes de incertidumbre llenan sus rasgos.

Mientras el silencio de mi padre se extiende, mi estómago se retuerce en mis entrañas. No es que tenga un complejo de papi ni nada, pero estaría mintiendo si dijera que no disfruto del orgullo que mi padre toma ante mi rendimiento en la oficina. Su mano derecha. Soy su chico para todo. Cuando estamos abajo por dos con cinco en el reloj, puedes apostar tu culo que yo soy el único al que Minato Namikase pasa el balón.

O al menos lo solía ser.

Estoy acostumbrado a tener su confianza completa. El hecho de que su confianza parezca estar vacilando es...bueno... me duele.

—Te diré algo.— Suspira. —Tenemos un mes. Crea una presentación. Hinata tiene que hacer lo mismo. Quien pueda derribar mis calcetines consigue una oportunidad con Anderson.

Debo sentirme insultado, en serio. Lo que él pide es el equivalente de decirle al ganador de un Oscar que tiene una audición para interpretar a un maldito extra.

Pero no discuto. Estoy demasiado ocupado planeando mi próximo movimiento.

¿Ves lo que decía sobre la vida?

Así, Hinata Hyuga ha pasado de ser una mujer que no podía esperar para llevar a mi cama a alguien que no puedo esperar para aplastar bajo mi bota. Mi adversario. Mi competencia. Mi enemigo.

No es su culpa. Lo sé. Ahora pregúntame si me importa.

Ni un poco.

En modo de combate completo, regreso al cuartel general— también conocido como la oficina. Le doy a Temari algunas órdenes y trabajo el resto de la tarde. Alrededor de las seis, le pido a Temari que llame a Hinata a mi oficina.

Siempre conserva la ventaja de jugar en casa. Jugar en tu propio territorio.

Recuerda eso.

Ella entra y se sienta, su expresión ilegible.

—¿Qué pasa, Naruto?

Su pelo está suelto, enmarcando su cara como una brillante cortina larga.

Por un segundo, me imagino como se sentirá haciendo cosquillas en mi pecho, cubriendo mis muslos.

Sacudo mi cabeza. Concéntrate, Namikase, concéntrate.

Lleva un traje oscuro borgoña con tacones a juego. Hinata está en los tacones.

Creo que es porque ella es naturalmente pequeña, la ventaja de altura que le dan le hace sentir más confianza en la oficina.

A los chicos les encanta los talones. Los asociamos con todo tipo de fantásticas posiciones sexuales. Si quieres que un hombre se fije en ti, no te equivocarás con un par de tacones brillantes de aguja de cuatro pulgadas, lo juro.

Mientras mis ojos vagan sobre ella de su cabeza a sus pies, digamos, surge un problema. Aunque mi mente reconoce que Hinata Hyuga es ahora mi rival, al parecer a mi polla no le ha llegado el memo.

Y él, a juzgar por su reacción, todavía quiere hacer amigos.

Así que me imagino a Miss Gurgle, mi maestra de ciencia de quinto grado, en mi mente. Era una bestia de mujer. Una luchadora retirada— no del tipo de bikini. Tenía un lunar en su mejilla derecha que era tan grande, que estábamos seguros de que era la cabeza de un gemelo que no se había separado en el útero.

Era asqueroso pero extrañamente hipnótico al mismo tiempo—no podías evitar mirarlo. Bailaba cuando hablaba, como un cuenco lleno de gelatina.

Me estremezco un poco, pero funciona. Todo está claro por debajo.

—Saúl Anderson va a venir a la ciudad el mes que viene,— dije al fin.

Sus cejas se levantan. —¿Saúl Anderson? ¿En serio?

—En serio,—le digo, todo negocios. No hay más placer para ella—. A mi padre le gustaría que armaras una falsa presentación. Un ensayo, como si realmente fueras a lanzarlo a un cliente. Piensa que sería buena práctica para ti.

Lo sé, lo sé... crees que soy un canalla. Ni le estoy dando una oportunidad justa. Bueno, supéralo. Estos son negocios. Y en los negocios — como en la guerra, todo vale.

Espero que se entusiasme. Espero que este agradecida. Ella no lo está para nada.

Sus labios se unen en una línea muy estrecha, y su expresión se vuelve seria.

—Práctica, ¿eh?

—Eso es correcto. No es gran cosa; No te molestes. Solo lánzale algo a él. Hipotéticamente.

Cruza los brazos delante de su pecho e inclina la cabeza hacia un lado. — Eso es interesante, Naruto. Teniendo en cuenta que tu padre acaba de decirme que aún no ha decidido quién consigue a Anderson. Dependerá de ti o de mí, quien arme la estrategia más impresionante. De la manera en que él lo explicó, suena como algo muy importante.

_Uh oh. _

Cuando yo tenía doce años, Sasuke y yo conseguimos una revista Hustler de una tienda de conveniencia. Mi padre me sorprendió con eso en mi cuarto antes de haber tenido la oportunidad de esconderlo debajo de mi colchón. La expresión de mi cara en este momento es muy similar a la que llevaba entonces.

Atrapado.

—¿Jugamos un poco sucio,?— pregunta, sus ojos estrechos con suspicacia.

Me encojo de hombros. —No te adelantes, cariño. Anderson está viniendo a mí. Mi padre sólo te está lanzando un hueso.

—¿Un hueso?

—Sí. Has tenido tus labios pegados a su culo desde que empezaste. Me sorprende que todavía pueda mantenerse erguido. Él piensa que esto te alejara de su espalda por un rato. Siempre ataca primero — también recuerda eso. ¿El equipo que anoto primero? Casi siempre es el equipo que gana. Búscalo si no me crees.

Sí, estoy tratando de sacudir su confianza. Sí, estoy tratando de desbaratar su juego.

Demándenme.

Te conté mi historia. Te dije como me crecí. Nunca he tenido que compartir mis juguetes; No pienso compartir a mis clientes. Pregúntaselo a cualquier niño-de-cuatro-años — compartir apesta.

Cuando habla, su tono es letal, afilado como un maldito machete. —Si vamos a trabajar juntos, Naruto, creo que deberíamos aclarar algunas cosas. No soy tu cariño. Mi nombre es Hina, Hinata. Úsalo. Y no soy un lameculos. No tengo que serlo. Mi trabajo habla por sí mismo. Mi inteligencia, mi determinación, es lo que hizo que tu padre se fijara en mí. Y obviamente piensa que eres un poco carente de esos departamentos desde que él me está considerando para Anderson.

Ouch. Ciertamente va a la yugular, ¿no?

—Y sé que las mujeres probablemente caen sobre sí mismas para conseguir tu atención y una de tus sonrisas encantadoras—, continúa, —pero eso no va a pasar conmigo. No pienso ser una de tus fans o una muesca en tu cama, así que puedes guardarte tus líneas, tu sonrisa y tu mierda para alguien más.

Se levanta sobre sus pies y descansa las manos en el borde de mi escritorio, inclinándose.

Oye, sabes que si me enderezo sólo un poco más, puedo ver directamente bajo de su blusa. Me encanta ese lugar en una mujer. Ese valle justo entre su— ¡Basta!

Mentalmente, me abofeteo. Y ella continúa.

—Estás acostumbrado a ser número uno por aquí. Estás acostumbrado a ser el hombrecito especial de papá. Bueno, hay un nuevo jugador en la ciudad. Lidia con eso. He trabajado duro para conseguir este trabajo, y planeo hacer un nombre para mí. ¿No te gusta compartir el centro de atención? Muy mal. O bien puedes hacer sitio para mí en la mesa, o pasare por encima de ti si te metes en mi camino. De cualquier manera, puedes apostar tu culo que llegaré allí.

Se gira para irse, pero luego vuelve a mirarme, sus labios curvados en una dulce sonrisa. —Oh y yo diría buena suerte con Anderson, pero no me molestaré. Toda la suerte en Irlanda no va a ayudarte. Saul Anderson es mío... _cariño_.

Y con eso, se vuelve y sale de mi oficina, más allá están Sasuke y Shikamaru, que están de pie en mi puerta con la boca abierta.

—Bueno... Maldición,— dice Sasuke.

—Está bien, ¿alguien más esta excitado ahora?— pregunta Shikamaru. —En serio, tengo madera aquí porque eso— apunta en la dirección que Hinata salió—Fue jodidamente caliente.

Fue caliente. Hinata Hyuga es una mujer hermosa. Pero cuando está enojada, es espectacular.

Sai entra con una taza de café en la mano. Al ver las miradas en nuestras caras, pregunta, —¿Qué? ¿Qué me perdí?

Sasuke muy feliz, dice —Naruto está perdiendo su toque. Acaba de ser bofeteado verbalmente. Por una chica.

Sai asiente con la cabeza y dice, —Bienvenido a mi mundo, hombre.

Ignoro a los tres chiflados. Mi atención se centra en el reto que Hinata acaba de arrojar. La testosterona que bombea a través de mi cuerpo grita por la victoria. No sólo una victoria, sino un shut-out— nada menos que un completo e indiscutible golpe de gracia.

* * *

><p>antes de terminar Nadioshi si toda la historia es narrada por naruto, no es tan malo y si te respondiera la otra pregunta seria spoiler asi que es mejor que esperes hasta que llegue el momento de la verdad<p>

Aqui termina espero les halla gustado (repetire lo mismo al final de cada capitulo)

No olviden dejar un review pero eso con comentarios positivos y que sean constructivos si tienes algo malo que decir bien por ti pero creo que no seria bueno para mi saberlo.

Adios.


	6. Chapter 5

alo ... aqui yo

esto esta avanzando y eso me agrada

naruto no me pertence y todas esas cosas

el credito de la creacion de esta historia .. blah blah blah

CONTINUEMOS

* * *

><p>Y ASÍ COMENZARON—los Juegos Olímpicos de la banca de inversiones. Me gustaría decir que fue una competencia madura entre dos profesionales y altamente inteligentes colegas. Me gustaría decir que fue amistosa.<p>

Me gustaría pero no lo haré. Porque estaría mintiendo.

¿Recuerdas el comentario de mi padre? ¿Acerca de Hinata siendo la primera en llegar a la oficina y la última en irse? Se quedó en mi mente toda esa noche.

Verás, conseguir a Anderson no sólo era hacer tu mejor presentación, tener las mejores ideas. Eso es lo que Hinata pensaba pero yo tenía más conocimiento. El hombre es mi padre, después de todo; compartimos el mismo ADN. También se trataba de recompensar. Quién era más dedicado. Quién se lo había ganado. Y estaba determinado a demostrarle a mi padre que yo era ese "quién."

Así que, al día siguiente llegué una hora más temprano. Más tarde esa mañana cuando Hinata llego, no levante la mirada de mi escritorio, pero sentí cuando paso por mi puerta.

¿Ves la mirada en su rostro? ¿La leve pausa en su caminar cuando me ve? ¿El ceño fruncido que aparece cuando se da cuenta de que es la segunda en llegar? ¿Ves el acero en sus ojos?

Obviamente, no soy el único jugando para ganar.

Entonces, el miércoles, llego a la misma hora para encontrar a Hinata tecleando sin parar en su escritorio. Alza la vista cuando me ve. Sonríe jovialmente. Y saluda con la mano.

No. Lo. Creo.

El día después de eso, llego otra media hora más temprano y así sucesivamente. ¿Ves el patrón aquí? Para cuando llega el siguiente viernes, me encuentro a mí mismo dirigiéndome al frente del edificio a las cuatro y media.

¡Cuatro y media, maldita sea!

Aún está oscuro. Y cuando llego a la puerta del edificio, ¿adivina a quién veo frente a mí, llegando a la misma hora?

Hinata.

¿Puedes oír el siseo en mi voz? Espero que puedas. Nos quedamos ahí parados mirándonos el uno al otro a los ojos, aferrando nuestros capuchinos extra grandes-llenos de cafeína-con moka doble en nuestras manos.

Como que te recuerda a una de esas viejas películas del oeste, ¿no? Ya sabes de las que estoy hablando, aquellas donde los dos tipos caminan por una calle vacía al mediodía para un duelo. Si escuchas con atención, probablemente puedas escuchar la solitaria llamada de un buitre al fondo.

Al mismo tiempo, Hinata y yo dejamos caer nuestras bebidas y corremos como locos a la puerta. En el vestíbulo, ella presiona furiosamente el botón del elevador mientras yo me dirijo a las escaleras. Genio que soy, me imagino que puedo subirlas de tres en tres. Casi mido uno ochenta, largas piernas. El único problema con eso, por supuesto, es que mi oficina está en el piso cuarenta.

Idiota.

Cuando por fin llego a nuestro piso, jadeando y sudando. Veo a Hinata recargada tranquilamente contra la puerta de su oficina, sin abrigo, un vaso de agua en mano. Me lo ofrece, junto con esa hermosa sonrisa suya.

Me hace querer besarla y estrangularla al mismo tiempo. Nunca me ha gustado el S&M. Pero estoy comenzando a ver sus beneficios.

—Aquí tienes. Te ves como que podrías usar esto, Naruto —me tiende el vaso y se aleja de manera ostentosa—. Que tengas un buen día.

Bien.

Claro, que lo tendré.

Porque está comenzando de forma genial hasta ahora.

Estoy seguro que he dicho esto antes, pero lo diré de nuevo para que nos entendamos. Para mí, el trabajo supera al sexo. Cada vez. Siempre.

Excepto los sábados por la noche. El sábado es noche de club. Noche de chicos. Noche de salir-con-chicas-hermosas-y-follarlas-hasta-que-se-desmayen. A pesar de mi renovada diligencia en el trabajo cuando compito contra Hinata por Anderson, mi noche de sábado no cambia. Es sagrada.

¿Qué? ¿Quieres que me vuelva condenadamente loco? Puro trabajo y nada de juego convierte a Naruto en un cascarrabias.

Entonces, ese sábado por la noche conozco a una morena divorciada en un bar llamado Rendezvous. Me he encontrado a mí mismo sintiéndome atraído hacia las morenas durante el último par de semanas.

No necesitas ser Sigmund Freud para entender esa.

Como sea, es una noche genial. Las mujeres divorciadas tienen un montón de ira contenida, un montón de frustración escondida, lo que nunca falla a la hora de convertirla en una buena, larga y dura follada. Es exactamente lo que estoy buscando y justo lo que necesito.

Pero, por alguna razón, al día siguiente aún estoy tenso. Inquieto.

Es como si le hubiera pedido una cerveza a la mesera, y me trajera un refresco. Como si hubiera comido un sándwich cuando lo que en realidad quería era un buen y jugoso bistec. Estoy lleno. Pero lejos de estar satisfecho.

En ese momento, no sé por qué me siento así. Pero apuesto a que tú sí, ¿verdad?

Para hacer mi trabajo correctamente, necesito libros, un montón de ellos. Las leyes, códigos y regulaciones involucradas en lo que hago son minuciosas y cambian frecuentemente.

Afortunadamente para mí, mi firma tiene la más extensa colección de materiales de consulta pertinente en la ciudad. Bueno, a excepción de tal vez la biblioteca de la ciudad. ¿Pero has visto ese lugar? Es como un maldito castillo. Te toma años encontrar algo en dónde debería estar, y cuando lo haces, lo más probable es que ya lo hayan pedido prestado. La biblioteca privada de mi firma es mucho más conveniente.

Así que, el jueves por la tarde, estoy en mi escritorio trabajando con una de las referencias arriba mencionadas cuando ¿quién debería bendecirme con su presencia?

Síp, la encantadora Hinata Hyuga. Hoy se ve particularmente deliciosa. Su voz es titubeante.

—¿Oye, Naruto? Estaba buscando el Análisis Técnico de los Mercados Financieros de este año, y no está en la biblioteca. ¿Lo tienes tú de casualidad? —se muerde el labio de la adorable forma en que lo hace cuando está nerviosa.

El libro en cuestión está de hecho justo sobre mi escritorio. Y ya casi termino con él. Podría ser el mejor hombre, la mejor persona, y dárselo.

Pero no crees que de verdad vaya a hacer eso, ¿cierto? ¿No has aprendido nada de nuestras anteriores conversaciones?

—Sí, de hecho sí lo tengo —le digo.

Sonríe.

—Oh, genial. ¿Cuándo crees que habrás terminado con él?

Miro al techo, aparentemente pensándolo.

—No estoy seguro. Cuatro tal vez cinco semanas.

—¿Semanas? —pregunta, mirándome fijamente.

¿Puedes ver que está molesta?

Sé lo que estás pensando. Si al final quiero, después de que toda esta situación de Anderson termine, hacer el tango horizontal con Hinata, ¿por qué no trato de ser un poco más amable con ella? Y estás en lo cierto. No tiene sentido.

Pero lo de Anderson todavía no termina. Y como he dicho antes, esto, mis amigas, es guerra. Estoy hablando de una guerra tipo DEFCON-uno, a muerte, te-derribaré-incluso-si-eres-una-chica.

No le darías una bala a un francotirador que tiene su arma apuntada a tu frente, ¿o sí?

Además, Hinata es demasiado sexy cuando está enojada como para que deje pasar la oportunidad de verla cabreada de nuevo, sólo para mi propio placer retorcido. La miro de arriba abajo con apreciación mientras hablo, antes de esbozar mi juvenil sonrisa patentada ante la que la mayoría de las mujeres están indefensas.

Hinata, por supuesto, no es una de esas mujeres. Imagínate.

—Bueno, supongo que si lo pides amablemente y añades un masaje de hombros mientras lo pides puede que esté persuadido a dártelo ahora.

La verdad es, nunca pediría nada que se asemejara a un favor sexual a cambio de algo relacionado con el trabajo. Soy muchas cosas. Un patán que se aprovechaba de los problemas de otros así como así no era una de esas cosas.

Pero el último comentario podía definitivamente ser interpretado como evidente acoso sexual de la vieja escuela. ¿Y si Hinata le contaba a mi padre que le había dicho eso? Por Dios, él me despediría más rápido de lo que podías decir, "hasta el cuello de mierda." Después lo más probable es que me golpee en el trasero como buena medida.

Estaba caminando en una maldita cuerda floja. Sin embargo, aunque existía la posibilidad, estoy 99.9 por ciento seguro de que Hinata no me delatará. Es demasiado igual a mí. Quiere ganar. Quiere derrotarme. Y quiere hacerlo ella sola.

Pone las manos en sus caderas y abre la boca para atacarme, probablemente para describir en dónde puedo meterme mi libro, supongo. Me reclino con una sonrisa divertida, ansiosamente anticipando la explosión que nunca llega.

Inclina la cabeza a un costado, cierra la boca, y dice:

—¿Sabes qué? No importa.

Y con eso, sale por la puerta.

_Huh_. Un poco decepcionante, ¿no crees? También lo creo. Espera.

Unas horas después, estoy abajo en la biblioteca buscando un enorme libro de consulta titulado Banca de Inversiones y Comercial y el Crédito Internacional y los Mercados de Capital. Toda la serie de Harry Potter cabría en un capítulo de este maldito. Reviso los estantes en donde debería estar pero no está ahí.

Alguien más debe tenerlo.

Dirijo mi atención a un volumen mucho más pequeño, pero igual de importante, llamado Regulación del Manejo de las Inversiones, Séptima Edición. Sólo para descubrir que tampoco está.

¿Qué demonios?

No creo en coincidencias. Tomo el elevador de regreso al piso cuarenta y resueltamente voy derecho a la puerta abierta de Hinata.

No la veo de inmediato.

Debido a que apilados sobre y alrededor de su escritorio, en ordenadas columnas de la altura de un rascacielos, hay libros. Cerca de tres docenas d ellos.

Por un momento, me congelo, mi boca abierta y mis ojos abiertos por la sorpresa. Después, a lo tonto, me pregunto cómo demonios los subió todos aquí. Hinata pesa cincuenta kilos como mucho. Tiene que haber varios kilos de páginas en este cuarto.

Es entonces que su cabeza con brillante cabello negro surge en el horizonte. Y, una vez más, sonríe. Como un gato con un pajarito en la boca.

Odio a los gatos. Tiene una apariencia un poco diabólica, ¿no crees? Como si sólo estuvieran esperando a que te quedes dormido para que puedan asfixiarte con su pelaje u orinar en tu oído.

—Hola, Naruto. ¿Necesitas algo? —me pregunta con falsa benevolencia.

Sus dedos dando golpecitos rítmicamente sobre dos enormes libros de tapa dura.

—Ya sabes ¿ayuda? ¿Consejo? ¿Indicaciones a la biblioteca pública?

Me trago mi respuesta. Y le frunzo el ceño.

—No. Estoy bien.

—Oh. Está bien, genial. Adiosito, entonces —y con eso, desaparece de nuevo detrás de la montaña literaria.

* * *

><p><em>Hyuga: dos. <em>

_Namikase: cero._

* * *

><p>Después de eso, las cosas se pusieron feas. Me avergüenza decir que tanto Hinata como yo nos sumergimos en nuevas formas rastreras de sabotaje profesional. En realidad nunca llegaron a estar en el terreno de lo ilegal. Pero definitivamente estaban cerca.<p>

Un día llegué para encontrar que todos los cables de mi computadora estaban perdidos. No provocó ningún daño duradero, pero tuve que esperar una hora y media para que apareciera el técnico y la reconectara.

Al día siguiente, Hinata llego para descubrir que "alguien" había cambiado todas las etiquetas de sus discos y archivos. Nada fue borrado, eso sí. Pero tenía que ver cada uno si quería encontrar los documentos que necesitaba.

Unos días después de eso en una junta de staff, accidentalmente derramé un vaso de agua en una información que Hinata recopiló para mi padre. Algo que probablemente le tomó cinco horas más o menos reunirla.

—Oops. Lo siento —digo, dejando que la sonrisita de suficiencia en mi rostro le diga cuán apenado estoy.

—Está bien, Sr. Namikase —le asegura a mi padre mientras limpia el desorden—. Tengo otra copia en mi oficina.

Qué previsor de su parte, ¿no creen?

Más tarde, a mitad de la misma junta, ¿sabes lo que hace ella?

¡Me da una patada! En la espinilla, bajo la mesa.

—Hmph —gruño, y mis manos se convierten en puños por reflejo.

—¿Estás bien, hijo? —pregunta mi padre.

Sólo puedo asentir y chillar:

—Algo en mi garganta —toso dramáticamente.

Verás, no voy a ir a llorarle a mi papi tampoco. Pero por Dios santo, duele.

¿Alguna vez has sido pateada en la espinilla con un zapato que tiene una punta de diez centímetros? Para un hombre, sólo hay un área en la que es más doloroso ser pateado. Y es un lugar que no me atrevo a decir su nombre.

Después de que el dolor pulsante en mi pierna disminuye un poco, escondo mi mano detrás de algunos papeles volteados mientras mi padre está hablando. Luego le hago la seña del dedo medio levantado a Hinata. Inmaduro, lo sé, pero aparentemente ahora ambos estamos funcionando al nivel de preescolar, así que supongo que está bien.

Hinata me desdeña. Luego articula, Ya quisieras.

Bueno ahí me atrapó, ¿no es cierto?

Estamos en la recta final. Un mes de combate mortal ha pasado, y mañana es la fecha límite de mi padre. Son alrededor de las once en punto, y Hinata y yo somos los únicos que quedamos en el edificio.

He tenido esta fantasía un centenar de veces. Aunque, debo decir que, nunca nos incluyó en nuestras respectivas oficinas, lanzándonos miradas asesinas uno al otro a través del pasillo acompañadas por el ocasional gesto obsceno con la mano.

Echo un vistazo y la veo revisando sus gráficas. ¿Qué está pensando? ¿Es esta la Edad de Piedra? ¿Quién demonios aún usa cartulinas? Anderson es mío definitivamente.

Sólo estoy terminando los toques finales en mi propia impresionante presentación en PowerPoint cuando Sasuke entra en mi oficina. Se dirige al bar. No importa que sea un miércoles por la noche; así es Sasuke. Hace unas cuantas semanas, así era yo también.

Me mira por un largo rato, sin decir nada. Después se sienta en el borde de mi escritorio y dice:

—Tío, sólo hazlo ya, maldición.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —pregunto, mis dedos nunca hacen una pausa al escribir en el teclado.

—¿Te has visto últimamente? Necesitas sólo ir ahí y hacerlo. Y ahora me está molestando.

—Sasuke, ¿qué demonios estás tratando de decir?

Pero todo lo que responde es:

—¿Alguna vez viste War of the Roses? ¿Es así como quieres terminar?

—Tengo trabajo que hacer. No tengo tiempo para esto ahora.

Levanta las manos.

—Bien. Lo intenté. Cuando los encontremos a ambos en el vestíbulo bajo la araña de luces caída, le diré a tu madre que lo intenté, maldición.

Dejo de teclear.

—¿A qué carajos te refieres?

—Me refiero a Hinata y tú. Es obvio que sientes algo por ella.

Echo un vistazo a su oficina cuando él dice su nombre. Ella no levanta la vista.

—Sí, si siento "algo" por ella. Una extrema aversión. No nos soportamos

entre nosotros. Es una pesada. No la follaría ni con un dildo de tres metros.

De acuerdo, eso no es verdad. Sí que la follaría. Pero no me gustaría.

Sí estás en lo cierto. Eso tampoco es verdad.

Sasuke se sienta en la silla frente a mi escritorio. Puedo sentirlo mirándome fijamente de nuevo. Entonces suspira. Y dice, como si debiera ser alguna revelación impresionante:

—Sally Jansen.

Lo miro sin comprender.

-¿Quién?

—Sally Jansen —dice de nuevo, luego aclara—. Tercer grado.

La imagen de una pequeña niña con trenzas castaño claro y gruesos anteojos viene a mi mente. Asiento.

—¿Qué con ella?

—Fue la primer chica a la que amé alguna vez.

Espera. ¿Qué?

—¿No solías llamarla Apestosa Sally?

—Sí —asiente solemnemente—. Sí, lo hice. Y la amaba.

Seguía confundido.

—¿No lo entiendes, es decir, todo el tercer grado le dijiste Apestosa Sally?

Asiente de nuevo y, tratando de sonar sabio, dice: —El amor hace que cometas estupideces.

Supongo, porque —¿No se tuvo que ir temprano dos veces a la semana para ir a un terapeuta porque la atormentaste demasiado?

Reflexiona sobre eso un momento. —Sí, es verdad. Sabes, hay una delgada línea entre el amor y el odio, Naruto.

—¿Y Sally Jansen no se cambió de escuela más tarde ese año porque..

—Mira, el punto aquí, hombre, es que me gustaba la chica. La amaba. Pensaba que era maravillosa. Pero no pude lidiar con esos sentimientos. No sabía cómo expresarlos del modo correcto.

Sasuke normalmente no está así de en contacto con su lado femenino.

—¿Así que la atormentaste en su lugar? —pregunto.

—Tristemente, sí.

—¿Y eso tiene que ver con Hinata y conmigo porque?

Hace una pausa por un momento y después me da... la mirada. El ligero movimiento de cabeza, el gesto de triste decepción. Esa mirada justo ahí es peor que la culpa de una madre, lo juro.

Se para, me da un golpecito en los brazos, y dice: —Eres un hombre listo, Naruto. Lo descubrirás —y con eso, se va.

Sí, sí, sé lo que Sasuke está tratando de decir. Lo entiendo, de acuerdo. Y te digo, honestamente, está loco.

No peleo con Hinata porque me guste. Lo hago porque su existencia está jodiendo la trayectoria de mi carrera. Es una molestia. Una mosca en mi sopa. Un dolor en mi trasero. Tan doloroso como ese maldito piquete de abeja en mi mejilla izquierda en el campamento de verano cuando tenía once años.

Claro, ella sería un polvo estupendo. Montaría el Expreso Hinata Hyuga en cualquier momento. Pero nunca sería nada más que un buen revolcón. Eso es todo, amigos.

¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miras así? ¿No me crees?

Entonces tú estás tan loco como Sasuke.

* * *

><p>Aqui termina espero les halla gustado (repetire lo mismo al final de cada capitulo)<p>

No olviden dejar un review pero eso con comentarios positivos y que sean constructivos si tienes algo malo que decir bien por ti pero creo que no seria bueno para mi saberlo.

Adios.


	7. Chapter 6

alo ... aqui yo

Hoy no se me ocurre ningun comentario

naruto no me pertence y todas esas cosas

el credito de la creacion de esta historia .. blah blah blah

CONTINUEMOS

* * *

><p>LA PRESIÓN ES ALGO CURIOSO. Hace que algunas personas se quiebren. Como el estudiante de la Instituto Tecnológico de Massachusetts que decidió eliminar a la mitad del cuerpo estudiantil con un rifle de largo alcance porque consiguió una B-más en una final. Hace que algunas personas se ahoguen. Dos palabras: Jorge Posada. He dicho bastante. La presión hace que algunas personas caigan. Se desmoronen. Se congelen.<p>

No soy de esas personas. Me encanta la presión. Esto me impulsa, me conduce a tener éxito. Es mi elemento. Al igual que un pez en el agua.

Voy a trabajar al día siguiente muy temprano. Vestido para matar con mi cara de póker.

Es hora de comenzar.

Hinata y yo llegamos a la puerta de la oficina de mi padre a las nueve en punto. No puedo evitar examinarla. Se ve muy bien. Confiada. Emocionada.

Aparentemente reacciona al estrés de la misma manera en que yo lo hago.

Mi padre explica que Saul Anderson llamó para decir que vendría a la ciudad antes de lo previsto. Algo así como mañana por la noche.

Muchos empresarios hacen esto. Adelantan las reuniones en el último minuto. Es una prueba. Para ver si estás preparado. Para ver si puedes manejar lo inesperado. Por suerte para mí - yo lo soy y lo puedo.

Y entonces comenzamos. Insisto en que las damas primero.

Veo la presentación de Hinata como un niño observa un regalo bajo el árbol en vísperas de Navidad. Ella no lo sabe, por supuesto. Mi cara es la definición misma de la aburrida indiferencia. En el interior, sin embargo, no puedo esperar a ver lo que tiene.

Y no estoy decepcionado. No digan que dije esto — lo voy a negar hasta la muerte, pero Hinata Hyuga es jodidamente increíble. Casi tan buena como yo.

Casi.

Es directa, clara y persuasiva como el infierno. Los planes de inversión que expone son únicos e imaginativos. Y destinados a hacer un montón de dinero. Su única debilidad es que es nueva. No tiene las conexiones necesarias para hacer lo que propone. Como ya he dicho antes, parte de este negocio — una gran parte — es tener la información de primera mano. La información oculta y los secretos a los que intrusos no pueden llegar. Así que aunque las ideas de Hinata son fuertes, no son viables en conjunto. No es un hecho.

Entonces es mi turno.

Mis propuestas, por el contrario, son muy sólidas como una roca. Las empresas e inversiones que describo son bien conocidas y seguras. Por supuesto, mis ganancias proyectadas no son tan altas como las de Hinata, pero son ciertas. Confiables. Seguras.

Una vez que termino, me siento al lado de Hinata en el sofá. ¿Nos ves allí? Las manos de Hinata se doblan prolijamente en su regazo, la espalda recta, una segura y satisfecha sonrisa en sus labios. Me inclino en el sofá, mi postura relajada, mi propia sonrisa confiada una imagen reflejada de la suya.

Para quienes piensan que soy un canalla de mierda. Observen con atención. Les va a encantar esta parte.

Mi padre aclara su garganta, y puedo leer el emocionado brillo en sus ojos.

Frota las manos juntas y sonríe. —Sabía que mis instintos estaban en lo correcto en este caso. No puedo decirles lo impresionado que estoy con las propuestas que tienen. Y creo que es obvio quien debe avanzar con Anderson.—

Simultáneamente, Hinata y yo sonreímos en triunfo, el regocijo escrito en nuestras caras. Esperen por ello... —Ambos. — La ironía es un dolor en el culo, ¿no es así? Nuestros ojos vuelan a mi padre, y las sonrisas en nuestras caras caen más rápido que una caja de seguridad Acme en el dibujo animado Correcaminos. Nuestras conmocionadas voces hablan al mismo tiempo.

—¿Qué?

—¿Perdón?

—Con tu toque artístico para invertir, Hinata y tus concretos conocimientos, hijo, los dos serán perfectos juntos. Un equipo imbatible. Ambos pueden trabajar en la cuenta. Una vez que él firme con nosotros, ustedes pueden compartirlo — la carga de trabajo y los bonos — cincuenta-cincuenta.

¿Compartirlo? ¿Compartirlo? ¿El anciano perdió sus cabales? ¿Le pediría compartir algo en lo que ha trabajado su culo? ¿Dejaría él conducir a alguien su convertible cereza Mustang 1962? ¿Permitiría que alguien abriera la puerta de su habitación y follara a su esposa?

Bien, eso fue demasiado lejos. Me retracto — teniendo en cuenta que su esposa es mi madre. Olviden que alguna vez me he referido a mi madre y a follar en la misma frase. Eso es... malo. En muchos niveles.

Pero por el amor de Dios, dime que ves mi punto.

Mi padre debió finalmente notar la mirada en nuestros rostros, porque dice, —Eso no es un problema, ¿cierto?

Abro la boca para decirle qué grave y maldito problema es. Pero Hinata me gana.

—No, señor Namikase, claro que no. No hay problema en absoluto.

—¡Maravilloso!— Él aplaude con sus manos juntas y se levanta. —Tengo que dar el golpe inicial en una hora, así que los dejo a los dos con esto. Tienen hasta mañana por la noche para coordinar sus propuestas. Anderson estará en La Fontana a las siete.

Y entonces él me observa con una mirada de muerte en la cara. —Sé que no me defraudaras, Naruto.

Mierda.

No me importa si tienes setenta años, cuando tu padre utiliza tu nombre , prácticamente es una mierda todo el argumento dirigido hacia ti.

—No, señor, lo haré.

Y con eso, él está fuera de la puerta. Dejándonos a Hinata y a mi sentados en el sofá, nuestras expresiones aturdidas, como sobrevivientes de una explosión nuclear.

—"_No, señor Namikase, claro que no_"— gimoteo—. ¿Podrías ser más besa culos?

Ella sisea, —Cállate, Naruto.— Entonces suspira—. ¿Qué diablos vamos a hacer ahora?

—Bueno, podrías hacer lo noble y retirarte.— Sí, como si eso fuera a pasar.

—En tus sueños.

Sonreí. —En realidad mis sueños involucran inclinarte sobre algo... no ceder.

Hace un sonido de asco. —¿Podrías ser más cerdo?

—Estaba bromeando. ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan jodidamente seria todo el tiempo? Deberías aprender cómo tomar una broma.

—Puedo aceptar una broma.— me dice, sonando insultada.

—¿Sí? ¿Cuándo?

—Cuando no está siendo pronunciaba por un idiota infantil que se cree es el regalo de Dios para las mujeres.

—No soy infantil.

_¿El regalo de Dios por otro lado? Mi historial habla por sí misma. _

—Oh, muérdeme.

_Ojala. _

—Buen regreso, Hinata. Muy maduro.

—Eres un idiota.

—Eres un... una Ino.

Ella se detiene un segundo y me observa sin comprender—. ¿Qué diablos es eso?

Piensa en ello. Vendrá a ti.

Froto mi mano por mi cara—. Bueno, mira, esto nos está llevando a ninguna parte y rápido. Estamos jodidos. Ambos queremos a Anderson, y la única manera en que vamos a conseguirlo es si de alguna manera juntamos nuestra mierda. Tenemos... treinta horas para hacerlo. ¿Estás dentro o no?

Sus labios se unen en total determinación.

—Tienes razón. Estoy dentro.

—Nos vemos en mi oficina en veinte minutos, y nos pondremos a trabajar.

Espero que discuta conmigo. Espero que me pregunte por qué tenemos que vernos en mi oficina — por qué no podemos trabajar en su oficina — como un ama de casa molesta. Pero no lo hace.

Ella dice, —De acuerdo—. Y sale de la habitación para conseguir el resto de sus cosas.

Me sorprende.

Tal vez esto no será tan malo como pensé.

* * *

><p>—Es la más jodida y estúpida idea que he escuchado.<p>

Nope, es mucho peor.

—He investigado a Anderson. Es del tipo tradicional. No va a querer quedarse ciego mirando a su ordenador portátil toda la noche. Él va a querer algo concreto, tangible. Algo que puede llevar a casa. Eso es lo que le daré.

—Esta es una reunión de negocios de billones, no una Feria de Ciencias de quinto grado. ¡No voy a ir allí con un maldito póster!

Es después de la medianoche. Llevamos un poco más de doce horas en mi oficina. Excepto estos pocos detalles minuciosos, cada aspecto de nuestra presentación ha sido sorteado, negociado, comprometido.

Me siento como si hubiese canjeado un maldito tratado de paz.

Por ahora, Hinata ha liberado su cabello y ha perdido sus zapatos. Me quite la corbata y los dos primeros botones de mi camisa están abiertos. Nuestra apariencia podría dar una sensación de amistad — intimidad— como una sesión de estudio durante toda la noche en la Universidad.

Si no estuviéramos tratando de desgarrar la garganta del otro, por supuesto.

—Me importa un carajo si estás de acuerdo o no. Estoy bien con esto. Voy a llevar el póster.

Me rindo. Estoy demasiado cansado para luchar sobre el papel. —Bien. Solo, guárdalo.

Pedimos comida unas horas atrás y trabajamos durante la cena. Pedí pasta con pollo, mientras que Hinata prefirió un sándwich de pavo con papas fritas al lado.

Aunque no me gusta admitirlo, estoy impresionado. Obviamente, ella no se adhiere a las "Sólo puedo comer ensaladas frente al sexo opuesto" una de las muchas reglas que tienen las chicas. ¿Quién le dio a las mujeres esa idea? Como si un tipo fuera a decirle a su amigo, "Tío, era una chica fea, pero cuando la vi masticando la lechuga, simplemente tenía que tenerla."

Ningún hombre quiere follar un esqueleto — y mordisquear galletas y agua como un prisionero de guerra en la cena no es atractivo. Sólo nos hace pensar sobre qué tan perra de mal humor vas a estar más adelante porque estés muerta de hambre. ¿Y si a un hombre le gustas? Una hamburguesa no va a espantarlo. ¿Y si no? Ingerir toda la verdura en la granja de Peter Cottontail no va a cambiar eso, confía en mí.

Ahora volvamos a la batalla real.

—Yo voy a hacer la charla—, le dije con firmeza.

—¡No, de ninguna manera!

—Hinata

—Estas son mis ideas, y yo las voy a presentar.

Deliberadamente quiere volverme loco. Deliberadamente quiere llevarme hasta el fondo. Probablemente espera que me tire por la ventana, para alejarme de la molestia que representa. Entonces tendrá a Anderson para ella sola.

Bueno, su malvado plan no va a funcionar. Voy a mantener la calma. Voy a contar hasta diez. No dejaré que Hinata llegue a mí.

—Saul Anderson.— dije —. Es un hombre de negocios tradicional, tú acabas de decirlo. Va a querer hablar con otro hombre de negocios, no alguien que él ve como una secretaria glorificada.

—Ese es el comentario más machista que he escuchado. ¡Eres asqueroso!

La calma se va directamente por la ventana y abajo unos cuarenta pisos.

—¡No dije que yo pensara de esa manera-dije que él piensa así! Jodido Cristo Todopoderoso.

Y es cierto. No me importa lo que tienes en tus pantalones o en qué manera ruedas. Una polla, una vagina o ambos —es lo mismo para mí. Mientras tengas el trabajo bien hecho, es lo único que importa. Pero Hinata parece decidida a pensar lo peor de mí.

Empujo mis manos a través de mi pelo en un esfuerzo por expresar algo de la frustración que me hace querer sacudir la mierda fuera de ella.

—Mira, esta es la forma en que es. Tratar de simular que ciertos prejuicios no existen no hará que desaparezcan. Tenemos una mejor oportunidad de firmar Anderson si yo hago la conversación

—¡Dije que no! No me importa lo que piensas. Absolutamente no.

—Dios, eres tan jodidamente obstinada. Eres como una mula menopaúsica y enojada.

—¡Soy obstinada! ¿Soy obstinada? ¡Bueno, quizás no tendría que serlo si no fueras el rey de los monstruos del control!

Es verdad lo del control. ¿Pero qué puedo decir? Me gusta que las cosas se hagan de la manera correcta—a mi manera. No me disculparé por eso. Especialmente ante la Sra. Palo En El Trasero.

—Al menos sé cuándo detenerme, a diferencia de ti. ¡Caminas como un estudiante destacado estando drogado!

Para este momento, ambos estamos sobre nuestros pies, menos de unos centímetros nos separa uno frente al otro. Sin sus tacones, tengo una gran ventaja de altura, pero Hinata no parece intimidada.

Ella me empuja en el pecho mientras argumenta—. No me conoces. No estoy nerviosa.

—Oh, por favor. Nunca vi a alguien que necesitara echar un polvo tan mal como tú. No sé qué diablos tu novio está haciendo contigo. ¿Pero sea lo que sea? No lo hace bien.

Su boca se abre, formando un gran O ante mi pequeña puya contra su prometido. Por el rabillo del ojo, veo su mano subir, dispuesta a golpearme en la cara.

Esta no es la primera vez que una mujer ha tratado de pegarme. No te sorprende, ¿verdad?

Como un profesional, agarro la muñeca antes de que haga contacto con mi mejilla y sostengo su brazo hacia abajo. —Caramba, Hinata, para una mujer que afirma que no quiere joderme, estas ciertamente deseosa de hacerlo físico.

Su otra mano se extiende para tratar de pegarme desde el otro lado, pero la bloqueo otra vez y ahora estoy firmemente con sus dos manos en las caderas. Sonrió. —Tienes que hacerlo mejor, nena, si quieres un pedazo de mí.

—¡Te odio!— me grita en la cara.

—¡Te odio más!— grito yo.

Ciertamente, no es mi respuesta más ingeniosa— pero fue lo mejor que podría hacer dadas las circunstancias.

—Bien.

Es la última palabra que sale.

Antes de mi boca descienda sobre la de ella.

Y nuestros labios se estrellen juntos.

* * *

><p>Aqui termina espero les haya gustado (repetire lo mismo al final de cada capitulo)<p>

Nadioshi gracias por la corrección de ortografia.

No olviden dejar un review pero eso, con comentarios positivos y que sean constructivos si tienes algo malo que decir, bien por ti pero creo que no seria bueno para mi saberlo.

Adios.


	8. Chapter 7

alo ... aqui yo

Aun no se me ocurre que decir

naruto no me pertence y todas esas cosas

el credito de la creacion de esta historia .. blah blah blah

CONTINUEMOS

* * *

><p>HE BESADO A CIENTOS DE CHICAS. No — que sean miles. Sólo recuerdo un puñado de ellas. ¿Pero este beso? Este es uno que no olvidaré pronto.<p>

Ella sabe...Jesús, nunca he usado drogas, pero me imagino que así se debe sentir la primera vez que inhalas cocaína, ese primer disparo de heroína. Jodidamente adictivo.

Nuestros labios chocan y se mueven uno sobre otro, enojados y húmedos.

No puedo dejar de tocarla. Mis manos están en todas partes: su rostro, su cabello, su trasero, agarrando sus caderas. Tirando más cerca, desesperado por sentir más de ella — queriendo hacerla sentir exactamente lo que me está haciendo a mí.

Necesito aire, arranco mi boca de la suya y ataco su cuello. Me doy un festín con ella, como un hombre hambriento. Y eso es exactamente lo que soy — voraz — por ella. Inhalo mientras lamo, chupo y mordisqueo mi camino de su mandíbula a su oreja.

Ella está lloriqueando incoherencias, pero tengo la idea. El sonido de su voz, salvaje y sexy, me hace gemir. Y su aroma. Dulce Cristo, huele... flores y azúcar.

Como una de esas rosas de confitería decorativa en la parte superior de un pastel.

Malditamente delicioso.

Y sus manos tampoco están quietas. Ella agarra mis bíceps, y el calor de sus manos se filtra a través de mi camisa de vestir. Raspa sus uñas en mi espalda y sumerge los dedos debajo de la cintura de mis pantalones, moviéndose luego para ahuecar mi culo.

Me estoy muriendo. Estoy ardiendo. Mi sangre es fuego jodidamente líquido, y me parece que nos vamos a convertir en humo antes de que lleguemos hasta el sofá. Hinata jadea cuando atraigo el lóbulo de su oreja en mi boca y me deslizo través de la carne por debajo de ella con mi lengua.

—¿Naruto? Naruto, ¿qué estamos haciendo?

—No sé—, gimo en una voz áspera—. Simplemente... no dejes de tocarme.

No lo hace.

Y yo estoy de vuelta en su boca. Hundiendo mi lengua en ella, deslizándola contra ella de la misma manera en que me muero por deslizar mi polla en su húmedo y acogedor cuerpo. Siento sus caderas empujar hacia adelante contra las mías. Y toda la sangre que queda en mi cuerpo desciende, dejándome más duro de lo que he estado en mi vida.

Las semanas de necesidad y frustración me recorren. Me he cepillado con Colgate durante demasiado tiempo— y sabe cómo una mierda.

—¿Sabes cuánto quiero esto? ¿Te deseo? Dios, Hinata...He soñado con esto... lo he suplicado. Me haces... ah, no puedo... tener suficiente de ti.

Sus manos están en mi pecho, frotando, raspando, bajando por mi abdomen, hasta que una roza contra la parte delantera de mis pantalones y yo siseo de placer puro y agonizante. Antes de que pueda respirar, está acariciando mi polla a través de mis pantalones y yo empujo hacia adelante. No existe alguna semblanza de control o finura.

Mis manos suben a sus pechos, y ella arquea su espalda para acercarlos.

Aprieto y ella gime otra vez. Toco donde sé que están sus pezones, frustrado por su blusa y sujetador. Quiero tirar y pellizcar de esas bellezas hasta que sean dos picos agudos. Su boca está en mi cuello, besando, y yo levanto la barbilla.

Nunca ha sido así. Nunca he sido así. Nunca sentí tanto por alguna mujer, no importa que sea una mezcla de ira y lujuria.

—Naruto...Naruto, no puedo hacer esto. Amo a Kiba, — jadea ella.

Su confesión no me afecta como crees que lo haría. Sobre todo porque su mano todavía sostiene mi polla cuando lo dice. Sus acciones dicen todo lo contrario que su voz. Las manos y las caderas que me están tirando más cerca, acariciando, rogando por más.

—Eso está bien, Hinata. Bien. Ama a Kiba. Cásate con Kiba. Pero, por favor...Dios... por favor folla conmigo.

No sé lo que estoy diciendo. No sé si tengo sentido. Un único y solitario pensamiento se agita en mi cabeza como una melodía primitiva:

Más.

Bajo mi barbilla, queriendo saborear su boca otra vez. Pero en vez de sus labios...Hago contacto con su palma. Abro los ojos para encontrar su mano cubriendo mi boca, bloqueándome. Su pecho está elevado, subiendo y bajando en jadeos enérgicos, rápidos.

Y entonces veo sus ojos. Y siento que acabo de recibir una bola de demolición en el pecho. Porque sus ojos son grandes con pánico y confusión. Trato de decir su nombre, pero es amortiguado por su mano.

Oigo un sollozo en su voz cuando dice, —No puedo hacer esto, Naruto. Lo siento. Kiba... este trabajo... esta es mi vida. Toda mi vida. YO...No puedo.

Tiembla. Y de repente, mi necesidad, mi deseo y mi erección aún-rabiosa son todos empujados a segundo plano, detrás del deseo abrumador de consolarla. De decirle que está bien. Qué todo estará bien.

Lo que sea. Diré algo para quitar esa expresión de su cara.

Pero no me da la oportunidad. En el momento en que quita su mano de mi boca, corre por la puerta. Y se ha ido antes de que yo pueda tomar aliento. Debería ir tras de ella. Debería decirle que está bien ya que me paro los frenos. Que esto no tiene — y no — cambia nada. Aunque es una gran mentira, y lo sabemos, ¿no es así?

Pero no sigo a Hinata. Y la razón es simple: ¿has probado a correr con una erección asomando?

¿No?

Bueno, es casi imposible.

Me derrumbo sobre el sofá y descanso mi cabeza hacia atrás. Mirando al techo, me pellizco el puente de la nariz con los dedos. ¿Cómo es que algo tan simple como el sexo se volvió tan malditamente complicado? Tampoco lo sé.

Dios mío, estoy tan duro. Quiero llorar— lo admito. No me avergüenzo.

Quiero llorar ante el dolor punzante en la ingle que no tendrá ningún alivio. La idea de salir y encontrar una sustituta para Hinata ni siquiera entra en mi cabeza. Porque mi polla sabe lo que mi cerebro está empezando a admitir.

No hay una sustituta para Hinata Hyuga. No para mí. Ahora no.

Bajo la mirada hacia la tienda de campaña en mi regazo. Que no muestra ningún indicio de irse en cualquier momento pronto.

Va a ser una larga, larga noche.

* * *

><p>Aqui termina espero les haya gustado (repetire lo mismo al final de cada capitulo)<p>

No olviden dejar un review pero eso, con comentarios positivos y que sean constructivos si tienes algo malo que decir, bien por ti pero creo que no seria bueno para mi saberlo.

Adios.


	9. Chapter 8

alo ... aqui yo

no he publicado últimamente por que mi cuerpo tomo la desicion de traicionarme y estuve enferma estos ultimos dias

naruto no me pertence y todas esas cosas

el credito de la creacion de esta historia .. blah blah blah

CONTINUEMOS

* * *

><p>AL DÍA SIGUIENTE, Hinata no entra en la oficina hasta las once. No necesito decirte<p>

que este es un comportamiento inusual en ella.

Me está evitando. Lo sé porque yo he hecho lo mismo en más de una ocasión. Discretamente colándome en el club cuando al otro lado resulta que reconozco vagamente uno de mis anteriores ligues. ¿Pero ser en realidad quien está en el extremo receptor de esto? Es un asco.

No tengo el privilegio de hablar con ella hasta las dos, cuando se acerca caminando a mi oficina — luciendo absolutamente despampanante. Su pelo está recogido en lo que Ino llamaría un toque francés. Lleva un vestido negro que sobresale ligeramente en la rodilla, a juego con unos tacones altos y una chaqueta negra.

Deposita una pequeña pila de posters en mi escritorio, sus cuadros y gráficos encogidos hasta el tamaño de un portátil como habíamos acordado. —De acuerdo. Tienes razón. Deberías hablar con Anderson. Yo te secundare.

Habla como si no nada hubiese pasado. Como si no hubiese estado temblando en mis brazos y con sus manos me dejó en llamas en esta oficina hace tan sólo unas horas. Es todo negocio. Totalmente intacta. Y eso me cabrea.

Gravemente.

Indiferencia no es una reacción a la que estoy acostumbrado con las mujeres. Francamente, es un poco difícil de aceptar.

Siento que mi mandíbula se aprieta mientras digo, —Bien. Ese es el mejor camino a seguir.

Ahora, si no lo has adivinado, yo no soy el tipo cariñoso-sentimental. No soy dado a hablar sobre mis sentimientos hasta la muerte como algún fenómeno meditando de la nueva era. Pero estaba esperando algo de ella. Algún reconocimiento de lo que paso anoche - de la atracción que todavía existe entre nosotros dos. Pensé que ella seria quien lo traería a colación.

Es una mujer, después de todo.

Cuando todo lo que consigo es silencio no puedo evitar empujar—. Hinata, sobre lo que paso anoche

Ella me interrumpe—. Anoche fue un error. No volverá a suceder de nuevo.

¿Sabes algo sobre sicología infantil? ¿No? Bueno aquí va una lección para ti.

Si le dices a un niño que no puede hacer algo, ¿Adivina cuál es la primera cosa que va a intentar y va a hacer en el minuto que tú no estés mirando? Exactamente.

Los hombres son de la misma manera. Eso va a pasar de nuevo. Pero ella no lo necesita saber por el momento.

—Está bien.

—Bueno.

—Genial.

Ella susurra—.Bien.

Bien es una palabra chistosa, ¿no lo crees? No creo que exista otra palabra en el lenguaje que exprese tanto mientras en realidad está diciendo tan poco. Cuantas esposas le han dicho a sus maridos "Estoy bien" cuando en realidad quieren decir "Quiero cortar tus bolas con el cuchillo de la mantequilla" Cuantos hombres le han dicho a sus novias "Te ves bien" cuando en realidad quieren decir "Deberías volver al gimnasio y hacer ejerció—mucho". Es la forma más universal de decir que estamos estupendamente—cuando en realidad estamos todo lo contrario.

—Bien— repito, bajando la mirada a los papeles sobre mi escritorio.

Y entonces se va, y yo gasto los siguientes diez minutos observando donde estuvo ella, reproduciendo la noche pasada una y otra vez en mi mente.

Oye, ¿sabes que otra palabra puede significar lo contrario de lo que se supone es?

Jodido.

Qué es justamente como estaré si no consigo sacar mi cabeza de mi culo y estar de vuelta en el juego antes de las siete de la tarde.

Nuestra cena de trabajo va por buen camino. A pesar de que yo he hecho gran parte de la conversación, es Hinata quien ha encantado completamente a Saul Anderson. Si no estuviera de tan mal humor, admitirá que ella está llevando la reunión como toda una profesional. Pero lo estoy, así que no le voy a decir a nadie más aparte de ti esto.

Ella se echa a reír sobre una historia que Anderson acaba de contar antes de que él se excuse para ir al lavado. Tomo un sorbo de mi vino deseando que fuera whiskey.

Hinata se gira hacia mí, emoción de principiante bailando en sus ojos. — Entonces va muy bien, ¿no? Quiero decir, él definitivamente creo que está interesado, ¿no?

Me encojo de hombros. —Depende de lo estás intentando venderle.

—¿De qué estás hablando? Nos estoy vendiendo a nosotros, a nuestra propuesta, nuestra firma de inversión.

—¿De verdad? Porque parece que le estás ofreciendo algo totalmente distinto.

—¿Qué intentas decir?

—Vamos, Hinata. Fuiste a Wharton. Creo que puedes determinar exactamente lo que estoy diciendo.

—Yo he sido totalmente profesional...

—Serías más sutil si desgarraras tu blusa y empujaras tus tetas en su cara.

Bien, eso estuvo fuera de lugar. Y en realidad considero disculparme.

Pero antes de pueda formar las palabras, un helado líquido se filtra a través de mis pantalones y en mi entrepierna. Proveniente del vaso de agua que Hinata acaba de verter en mí regazo.

—¿Estás loca?— Susurro con aspereza, tratando de no hacer una escena como saltar y limpiar la mancha con una servilleta.

—¿Todo está bien aquí?

Es Anderson. Está de vuelta y mira de Hinata a mí. Me encojo de hombros torpemente mientras Hinata sonríe y le dice: —Todo está bien.

Ahí está la palabra otra vez. ¿Ves lo que quiero decir?

—Naruto justo tuvo un pequeño percance con su vaso de agua. Usted conoce a los chicos, no puede llevarlos a ninguna parte.

Anderson se ríe y se sienta otra vez, mientras yo sopeso mis posibilidades por una exoneración. La que necesitare después de que estrangule a Hinata Hyuga.

Una hora más tarde, estamos esperando el café y el postre. Hinata ha dejado la mesa. Pienso que su vejiga debe haber estado a segundos de romperse ya que en realidad me ha dejado a solas con Anderson.

Él me observa por un momento y luego dice, —Me gusta lo que he visto aquí esta noche, Naruto. Impresionante.

—Gracias, Saul.

En los negocios, siempre utilicen el primer nombre. No es una falta de respeto. Demuestra que eres un igual — en la misma liga. Es muy importante.

—Y basado en lo que me han mostrado, estoy listo para dar a Namikase, Anbu y Uchiha mi negocio.

¡Sí! Saca el champagne, bebé.

—Me alegra oír eso. Creo que este acuerdo va a ser muy rentable para ambos, es decir, todos nosotros— No hay que olvidar a Hinata, ¿cierto? Como si ella me lo permitiera—. Puedes depositar tu completa confianza en Hinata y en mí. Nosotros no vamos a fallar.

Él toquetea con sus dedos el vidrio de cristal. —Cierto. Acerca de eso. Antes de firmar, tengo sólo una contingencia.

Este tipo de cosas sucede todo el tiempo. No es gran cosa.

—Adelante, Saul. Estoy seguro de que podemos proporcionarte todo lo que necesites.

—Me alegra oír eso. Entonces, ¿por qué no le dices a tu querida chica, Hinata, que lleve los contratos a mi sitio esta noche, alrededor de la medianoche.— Él me entrega una tarjeta de visita, y yo me siento como si hubiese una piedra en mi estómago.

¿Tú también puedes sentirlo?

—Aquí es donde me hospedo. Dile que lleve los papeles... sola.

¿Conoces en la televisión cuando hay uno de esos incómodos e impactantes momentos y todo lo que escuchas son los grillos en el fondo?

Bueno trinar-jodido-trinar. Este es uno de esos momentos.

—No estoy seguro de...

—Oh, claro que sí, Naruto. Sabes cómo es. Cuando un hombre está trabajando hasta tarde y necesita un poco... de comodidad. Una distracción.

¿Qué hay de mi pie en tu culo, Saul? ¿Cómo sería de distracción?

—Y esa chica tuya es una pieza de primera. Mi negocio traerá a su firma millones en ingresos. Y eso no incluye los clientes adicionales que obtendrán una vez se corra la voz de que yo estoy con ustedes. Yo diría que unas pocas horas extras es un pequeño precio a pagar, ¿no?

Él tiene sentido — de una manera enferma, pervertida, y de agresor sexual.

Pero, ¿crees que importa? Diablos no. Me levanto. Tengo miedo de lo que haré si tengo que mirar su sonrisa engreída de mierda otro minuto.

Arrojo una docena de facturas sobre la mesa y le digo: —. Ese no es el tipo de negocio en el que estamos interesados. Si ese es el tipo de acuerdo que estás buscando, la calle 42 está a unas diez cuadras de aquí. No soy un chulo, y Hinata Hyuga ciertamente no es una puta. Esta reunión ha terminado.

¿No estás orgullosa de mí? Yo lo estoy. A pesar de que lo que yo acabo de decir no es nada satisfactorio, es profesional — digno. Me contuve. Ni siquiera lo llamé el culo bastardo y pedazo de humeante mierda de perro que creo él es. Me voy.

Camino hacia la zona de bar en la sala contigua, y estoy echando humo.

¿Puedes ver el vapor que sale de mis oídos? ¿No? Bueno, obviamente no estás observando muy bien. Ese tipo tiene bolas. Al sugerir que Hinata...Hinata es más que una cara bonita. Es brillante. Y divertida. Y—bueno, quizás no es agradable, pero estoy seguro de que ella podría serlo si no odiara mis entrañas. En cualquier caso, merece algo mejor— más respeto — del que consigue. Mucho más.

Es entonces cuando la veo, pasando por delante de la barra en su camino de regreso desde el baño. Ella me ve y se acerca, una sonrisa en su rostro.

—¿Entonces? ¿Cómo te fue? Está con nosotros, ¿no? ¡Lo sabía, Naruto! Sabía que en el momento en el que le enseñáramos nuestras proyecciones él caería. Y sé que trabajar juntos no ha sido lo más fácil, pero creo que tu padre tenía razón. Nosotros si hacemos un muy buen equipo, ¿no?

Trago duro. Bajo la vista hacia su mano en mi brazo y luego de nuevo hacia esos dulces e inocentes ojos, y... yo no puedo hacerlo. No puedo decírselo.

—Metí la pata, Hinata. Anderson no está interesado.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué pasó?

Observo mis zapatos de novecientos dólares. —Metí la pata. ¿Podemos irnos de aquí?

Cuando levanto la mirada, su rostro es una máscara de confusa simpatía.

Aquí yo acabo de decir que arruiné la cuenta — nuestra cuenta — y no hay rastro de ira en su expresión. Dios, soy un imbécil.

—Bueno, déjame hablar con él. Quizá pueda arreglar esto.

Niego con la cabeza, —No, no puedes.

—Déjame intentarlo.

—Hinata, espera...— Pero ella ya está caminando hacia la mesa donde todavía está sentado Anderson.

¿Has estado en la autopista, en un atasco infernal? ¿Y cuando finalmente llegas al inicio del trancón, te das cuenta de que el atasco es debido a un accidente? Tal vez no uno malo — tal vez sólo un choque de autos que ya se ha movido hacia el lado de la carretera. Y todo ese tráfico, todo ese tiempo perdido — fue porque cada conductor que paso por la escena tenía que frenar y echar un vistazo.

Es ridículo, ¿no? Y juras que cuando pases por ahí, no vas a mirar — sólo en el principio. Pero cuando te acercas y estás movilizándote más allá de las puertas abolladas, las luces intermitentes y los parachoques rotos, ¿qué haces?

Reducir la velocidad y mirar. Tú no quieres, pero no puedes evitarlo. Es morboso. Absurdo. Pero esa es la naturaleza humana para ti. Ver a Hinata caminar hasta Anderson se siente como mirar las consecuencias de un accidente. Y no importa cuánto quieras-no puedes mirar hacia otro lado.

Ella está de pie junto a su silla, una perfecta sonrisa profesional en los labios.

Si te fijas bien, verás el momento en que lo que él está pidiendo se registra en su mente. ¿Ves cómo su sonrisa se congela? Su frente se arruga un poco porque en realidad no cree lo que él está sugiriendo. Y entonces esta rígida e insegura.

¿Debería decirle que se vaya a la mierda? ¿Debería reírse de ello o rechazar cortésmente? Mientras que las ruedas están girando en la cabeza de Hinata, Anderson levanta su dedo—puedes ver la baba goteando de el— y lo arrastra lentamente por su brazo desnudo.

Y eso es todo. Salgo de mi estupor. Y veo rojo. Brillante, neón, tecnicolor rojo.

¿Has visto Una Historia De Navidad? ¿Conoces el final cuando Ralphie golpea el siempre-amado culo del matón? Dios espero que lo hayas visto. Porque entonces sabrás exactamente lo que quiero decir cuando digo que voy a ser en un jodido Ralphie con este hijo de puta.

Me acerco y me pongo delante de Hinata—. Tócala otra vez y te voy a arrojar a través de esa ventana. Tendrán que buscar los pedazos de ti de aquí a la cincuenta y cuatro por días.

Él se ríe. Suena como el guardián de la cripta, ¿cierto?

—Cálmate, hijo.

¿Hijo? ¿Este imbécil es de verdad?

—Sabes algo, Naruto. Me gustas.

Ahora hay un concepto que espanta la mierda fuera de mí.

—Necesito un hombre como tú—, prosigue—. Alguien que no tiene miedo de decir lo que pasa por su mente. Para decirme lo que realmente piensa. Parece que mi... contingencia no va a cumplirse. Pero voy a firmar con ustedes y su empresa de todos modos. ¿Qué opinas de eso?— Él se inclina en su silla y toma un sorbo de su vino. Totalmente confiado del hecho de que yo haré caso omiso de lo que ha dicho o hecho por la oportunidad de conseguir su dinero.

—Voy a decir un gran y rotundo no a eso, Saul. Veras, tenemos esta política en la empresa: No lidiamos con hijos de puta basura que necesitan viagra y que tratan de usar su posición para obligar a las mujeres — lo suficientemente jóvenes como para ser sus hijas — a la cama. Ve a ofrecer tus cosas en otro lugar. Nosotros no estamos comprando.

Nuestras miradas están trabadas el uno en el otro como dos lobos en Discovery Channel cuando él dice, —Piénsalo bien, hijo. Estás cometiendo un error.

—Creo que el único error que cometí es perder el tiempo aquí contigo. Eso es algo que no voy a hacer un segundo más. Hemos terminado.

Luego me giro hacia Hinata y le digo suavemente—. Nos vamos.

Con mi mano en su espalda baja, caminamos hasta el guardarropa. Sostengo su abrigo y le ayudo a ponérselo. Con mis manos sobre sus hombros, le pregunto, —. ¿Estás bien?

Ella no me mira, —Estoy bien.

Claro. ¿Y todos sabemos lo que eso significa, no?

Para muchos hombres, su coche es el equivalente a la mujer perfecta.

Podemos construirla para que se vea exactamente cómo queremos, podemos montarla con fuerza y ella no se quejará y fácilmente la podemos intercambiar en cuando llegue un modelo nuevo y más joven. Es más o menos la relación ideal.

Yo conduzco un Aston Martin V12. No hay muchas cosas en este mundo que ame, pero mi auto es una de ellas. Lo tengo después de que cerré mi primer negocio. Es una belleza. Es mi bebé. No es algo que sabrías por la forma en que estoy manejando en este momento. Es el típico modo enojado de conducción. Un agarre mortal sobre el volante, giros duros, paradas rápidas, un golpe en la bocina a la menor provocación. No pienso en cómo mi actitud podría ser interpretada por Hinata, hasta que su pequeña voz viene desde el asiento del pasajero.

—Lo siento.

Echo un vistazo rápido a ella—. ¿Por qué lo sientes?

—Nunca quise enviar ese tipo de señales, Naruto. Nunca haría eso con un cliente. No me di cuenta...

Cristo.

¿Por qué las mujeres siempre hacen esto? ¿Por qué están tan ansiosas de culparse a sí mismas cuando alguien las trata como una mierda? Un hombre llevaría un rallador de queso en la lengua antes de admitir que metió la pata.

Cuando teníamos dieciséis años, Sasuke estaba saliendo con Melissa Sayber. Un día mientras estaba en la ducha, Melissa reviso en su cajón y encontró notas de las otras dos chicas que él se estaba tirando al mismo tiempo. Estaba furiosa. Pero ¿sabes qué? Cuando Sasuke termino de hablar con ella — después de tirar la evidencia — no sólo la convenció de que había leído las notas mal, sino que ella se disculpó con él por buscar entre sus cosas. Increíble, ¿verdad?

Me detengo al lado de la carretera y me giro hacia ella—. Escúchame, Hinata, no hiciste nada malo.

—Pero tu dijiste, que mi blusa... y su rostro...

Genial. Ella cree que se lo busco porque eso es lo que yo le dije. Perfecto.

—No, estaba siendo un idiota. No quise decirlo. Estaba tratando de molestarte. Mira, en este negocio algunos tipos son solo idiotas de alto poder. Están acostumbrados a conseguir lo que piden, incluidas mujeres.

No quiero ver las similitudes entre Saul Anderson y yo. Pero son difíciles de pasar por alto. Escucharlo esta noche me hizo sentir... mierda... sobre cómo he tratado a Hinata las últimas semanas. Mi padre quería que yo le ayudara, fuera su mentor. En su lugar deje que mi polla y mi sentido hiperactivo de la competencia interviniera.

—Y tú eres una mujer hermosa. No será la última vez que pase algo como esto. Tienes que tener una piel gruesa. No dejes que nadie destruya tu confianza. Estuviste perfecta en esa reunión. De verdad. Debería haber sido un jonrón.

Ella me da una pequeña sonrisa—. Gracias.

Me vuelvo a la carretera y conducimos en silencio. Hasta que ella dice, — Dios me vendría bien un trago ahora mismo.

Su comentario me confunde. Me parece una cosa que una no-Hinata diría. Ella es alguien sin ambages. Sin tonteras. El tipo de chica que casi no bebe, no come grasas trans y aspira detrás del sofá tres veces por semana. Es entonces que me doy cuenta de que aunque la mujer a mi lado ocupa un espacio permanente en mis pensamientos, realmente no sé mucho sobre ella. No más de lo que aprendí cuando me acerqué por primera vez a ella hace tantas semanas en REM.

Es una sorpresa aún más grande cuando admito que quiero saber más.

En este momento en mi vida, mi idea de conocer una mujer consiste en averiguar si le gusta lento y dulce o duro y sucio: arriba, abajo, o desde atrás. Pero las interacciones que he tenido con Hinata son diferentes a las de cualquier otra mujer. Ella es diferente.

Es como un cubo de Rubik. Tan frustrante que a veces quieres tirarla por la ventana. Pero no. No puedes. Te obligas a seguir jugando con él hasta que lo resuelves.

—¿En serio?— le pregunto.

Se encoge de hombros. —Bueno, sí. Ha sido una noche difícil, unas duras pocas semanas, en realidad.

Sonrío y cambio mi bebé en quinta marcha. —Conozco el lugar.

No te preocupes. No planeo administrarle alcohol hasta que se rinda y me entregue sus bienes. Pero si se emborracha y arranca mi ropa en el callejón detrás del bar, no esperes que la golpee con un palo tampoco.

Fuera de bromas, este es un nuevo comienzo para Hinata y para mí. Un nuevo comienzo. Voy a ser un perfecto caballero. Palabra de Boy Scout.

Por otra parte, nunca he sido un Boy Scout.

* * *

><p>Aqui termina espero les haya gustado (repetire lo mismo al final de cada capitulo)<p>

No olviden dejar un review pero eso, con comentarios positivos y que sean constructivos si tienes algo malo que decir, bien por ti pero creo que no seria bueno para mi saberlo.

Adios.


	10. Chapter 9

alo ... aqui yo

naruto no me pertence y todas esas cosas

el credito de la creacion de esta historia .. blah blah blah

CONTINUEMOS

* * *

><p>—¿PRIMERA VEZ QUE TE EMBORRACHASTE?<p>

—Trece. Justo antes de un baile de la escuela. Mis padres estaban fuera de la ciudad, y mi cita, Jennifer Brewster, pensó que sería maduro tener vodka con jugo de naranja. Pero lo único que pude encontrar fue Ron. Tomamos Ron y jugo de naranja. Acabamos vomitando nuestras entrañas detrás del gimnasio. Hasta el día de hoy, no puedo oler ron sin querer vomitar. ¿Primer beso?

—Tommy Wilkens. Sexto grado, en el cine. Puso su brazo alrededor de mí y metió su lengua en mi garganta. No sabía lo que estaba pasando.

Estamos jugando primera y diez. Para quienes no está familiarizada con este juego de beber, te voy a explicar. Una persona pregunta por tu primera vez — tu primer viaje a Disneyland, la primera vez que tuviste sexo, no importa. Y la otra persona tiene que contarte sobre esa primera vez. Si todavía no lo han hecho por primera vez— o no responden— tienen que beber su trago. Después tienen que decirte algo que han hecho por lo menos diez veces. ¿Quién de nosotros sugirió este juego? Yo ya he perdido las cinco primeras. No tengo ni idea.

—¿Primera vez que te enamoraste?

Que sean seis. Agarro mi vodka y me lo bajo de un trago.

Estamos en una oscura esquina de un pequeño bar local llamado Howie. Es un lugar tranquilo, parecido a Cheers. Los clientes son relajados, tranquilos. No como las escurridizas, adictas a la alta costura de Manhattan con quien normalmente me paso las noches del fin de semana. Me gusta aquí, sin embargo.

Excepto por el karaoke. Quien sea que inventó el karaoke es el diablo. Debería recibir un tiro entre los ojos.

Hinata inclina su cabeza hacia un lado, estudiándome—. ¿Nunca has estado enamorado?

Niego con la cabeza—. El amor es para los tontos, cariño.

Ella sonríe—. ¿Demasiado cínico? ¿Así que no crees que el amor sea real?

—No dije eso. Mis padres han estado felizmente casados por treinta y seis años. Mi hermana ama a su marido y él la adora.

—¿Pero nunca lo has estado?

Me encojo de hombros—. No veo el punto. Es un montón de trabajo y no hay mucha recompensa. Las probabilidades de que dure incluso unos años sólo son 50-50. Demasiado complicado para mí gusto.

Prefiero lo simple y sencillo. Trabajar, follar, comer, dormir, almorzar los domingos con mi madre y jugar al baloncesto con los chicos. Sin esfuerzo. Fácil.

Hinata se endereza en su silla—. Mi madre solía decir: "Si no es difícil, no vale la pena." Además, ¿no te sientes... solo?

Justo en ese momento, una chica tetona llego a nuestra mesa y se inclinó con su mano en mi hombro y su escote en mi cara—. ¿Necesitas algo más, guapo?

Prácticamente esta es la respuesta para la pregunta de Hinata, ¿eh?

—Claro, cariño. ¿Nos traes otra ronda?

Cuando la camarera se aleja, los ojos de Hinata se encuentran con los míos antes de rodar los suyos hacia el techo—. En fin. Dame tus diez.

—He tenido sexo con más de diez mujeres en una semana.

—Uck. ¿Se supone que eso me va a impresionar?

Sonrió con orgullo—Impresiona a la mayoría de las mujeres.— Me inclino hacia delante y bajo la voz mientras froto mi pulgar lentamente contra el de ella—. Por otra parte, tú no eres como la mayoría de las mujeres, ¿cierto?

Lame sus labios, sus ojos en los míos—. ¿Estas coqueteando conmigo?

—Definitivamente.

La chica trae nuestras bebidas. Sueno mis nudillos. Estoy arriba. Tiempo para ser... íntimo.

—¿Primera mamada?

Lo intenté. Me contuve durante el tiempo que más pude. No puedo resistir más.

La sonrisa cae de la cara de Hinata. —Tienes serios problemas. Lo sabes, ¿no?

—Venga, contesta es una pregunta sencilla.

Hinata recoge su bebida y se la toma de un golpe.

Me siento sorprendido y horrorizado. —¿Nunca has dado una mamada?

Por favor, Dios, no dejes que Hinata sea una de esas mujeres. Sabes a que me refiero — frías, poco aventureras, quienes simplemente no hacen eso. Aquellas que insisten en hacer el amor, lo que significa follar únicamente en la posición del misionero. Son la razón por la que hombres como Elliot Spitzer y Bill Clinton corren el riesgo de destruir sus carreras políticas, porque sólo están tan desesperados por un final feliz.

Se estremece mientras el vodka le quema la garganta—. A Kiba no le gusta... el sexo oral. No le gusta darlo, quiero decir.

Tiene que estar borracha. No hay forma en el infierno santo que Hinata me esté diciendo esto si no estuviera completa y absolutamente borracha. Lo disimula muy bien, ¿no crees? Pero ella todavía no ha respondido a mi pregunta.

En cuanto a su prometido — es un afeminado. Sin pretender. Mi madre siempre me dijo, "A cualquiera que valga la pena vale hacerlo bien." Bien, en realidad no dijo esas palabras exactas, pero tienes la imagen. Si no estoy ansioso por ir más abajo con una chica, entonces no me acuesto con ella. Lo siento si es crudo, pero es como es.

Y es de Hinata de quien estamos hablando aquí. Me la comería para desayunar todos los días de la semana y dos veces el domingo. Y no puedo pensar en un solo hombre que conozca que no estaría de acuerdo conmigo.

Kiba es un idiota total.

—Entonces, ya que él nunca... tú sabes. Él no cree que sea justo que yo deba hacérselo. Así que no...nunca...

Ni siquiera puede decirlo. Tengo que ayudarla.—¿Darle a la cabeza? ¿Limpiar el sable? ¿Hacerle una mamada? ¿Soplar sus bolas y su mente?

Ella cubre su cara y se ríe con nerviosismo. Estoy seguro de que es la cosa más adorable que he visto en mi vida. Levanta su rostro de sus manos y suelta un suspiro—. Continuemos. Mis diez. He estado con Kiba durante más de diez años.

Me ahogo con mi cerveza. —¿Diez años?

Ella asiente con la cabeza. —Casi once.

—Así que empezaste a salir cuando tenías...

—Quince años. Sí.

Así que si estoy escuchando correctamente, lo que está diciendo es que muy probablemente ningún hombre ha llegado jamás más abajo con ella. No quiero golpear un caballo muerto, pero mi mente no puede asimilarlo. Eso es lo que está diciendo, ¿no?

Podría llorar. Qué maldito pecado. Perdonemos al tipo del karaoke— conservemos la bala para el novio de Hinata.

—¿Cuánto tiempo has estado comprometida?

—Unos siete años. Me lo pidió una semana antes de irme a la Universidad.

Esas dos frases me dicen exactamente qué clase de gilipollas Kiba resulta ser. Inseguro, celoso, pegajoso. Él sabía que su chica estaba fuera de su liga, que iba a llegar lejos y muy probablemente

lo dejaría en el polvo. Entonces, ¿qué hace? Le pide que se case con él, más o menos atrapándola antes de que conozca algo mejor.

—Por eso el anillo es tan... ya sabes... pequeño. Pero a mí no me importa. Kiba trabajó durante seis meses para conseguirme este anillo. Limpio mesas, corto céspedes, matándose. Esta pequeña piedra significa más para mí que la roca más grande de Tiffany.

Y esa frase me dice exactamente qué clase de mujer Hinata Hyuga es. Muchas mujeres de Manhattan son todo sobre exhibirse — la marca del auto, el nombre del bolso, el tamaño del anillo. Superficial. Vacío. Yo lo sé; Me acosté con la mayoría de ellas. Pero Hinata es auténtica. Genuina. Es de calidad, no cantidad.

En realidad me recuerda a mi hermana. Aun con todo el dinero con el que crecimos a Ino en realidad le importa un bledo las etiquetas o lo que piensen los demás. Así es cómo terminó con un tipo como Sai. El e Ino empezaron a salir en la secundaria, cuando él era estudiante de segundo año y ella estaba en su último año. Esa maniobra lo convirtió en una leyenda en la preparatoria St. Mary. Hasta la fecha, su nombre es invocado en sus pasillos santificados con reverencia.

¿Qué? Sí, fui a una escuela católica. ¿Te sorprende? No deberías. Mis groserías tienen un cierto sabor religioso que sólo puede aprenderse a través de toda una vida de educación católica. Jesus H. Cristo...Maldita sea...Jesús, María y José... Jodido Cristo todopoderoso. Santa mierda — y eso es solo lo que oímos de los sacerdotes. No me hagas hablar de las monjas.

De todos modos, ¿por dónde iba? Así es, Sai e Ino.

Sai no es el chico más guapo, ni el más fino. No es un jugador; Nunca lo fue. ¿Cómo se las arregló para atrapar un premio como mi hermana, te preguntaras?

Confianza.

Sai nunca dudo de sí mismo. Jamás pensó por un momento que no era lo suficientemente bueno para La Perra. Se negó a ser intimidado. Siempre emanaba esa confianza tranquila por la que las mujeres se sienten atraídas. Porque sabía que nadie podría amar a mi hermana como él lo hacía. Así cuando Ino se fue a la universidad antes de que Sai pudiese unirse a ella, ¿se preocupó? Infiernos no. Él no tenía miedo de soltarla. Porque sabía con absoluta certeza que un día ella volvería. Por él.

Obviamente Kiba-Cabeza-De-Chorlito-Inuzuka no estaba tan seguro.

Dos horas más tarde, Hinata y yo estamos completamente borrachos. ¿Nos ves allí? Observando el escenario, bebiendo nuestras cervezas con esas miradas vidriosas en nuestras caras. Puedes aprender mucho sobre una persona cuando están borrachas, y he aprendido un montón acerca de Hinata. Cuando ella toma — es habladora.

¿Crees que también es una gritona? No te preocupes; esa parte viene después.

La ciudad natal de Hinata es Greenville, Ohio. Su madre todavía vive allí, administrando la cafetería de temática del oeste que es propiedad de su familia.

Suena como un verdadero tipo de lugar en medio-de-américa. La clase donde los lugareños desayunan antes del trabajo y los adolescentes se reúnen después de un partido de fútbol. Allí Hinata fue camarera durante sus años de escuela secundaria. Sin embargo, no mencionó a un padre, y no se lo pregunte. Y a pesar de ser una estudiante con las mejores calificaciones, Hinata solía ser bastante salvaje. Eso explica por qué aguanta tan bien el licor. Al parecer, ella y el imbécil pasaron su juventud irrumpiendo en pistas de patinaje sobre ruedas después del horario, robando, y cantando en una banda juntos.

Oh sí, eso es lo que el imbécil hace para ganarse la vida. Es un músico.

¿Sabes lo que significa, verdad?

Sí — desempleado.

¿Por qué Hinata todavía está con este perdedor? Esa es la pregunta del millón de dólares, niños. No soy esnob. No me importa trabajes en una gasolineria o que seas cajero del jodido McDonald"s Si eres un hombre, trabajas — en lugar de vivir de tu novia.

—Karaoke es un asco,— gruño cuando el travesti rubio en el micrófono termina la canción I Will Survive.

Hinata inclina su cabeza hacia un lado—. Ella es... Él es... no es tan malo.

—Creo que mis oídos están sangrando—. Hago un gesto hacia las otras comatosas caras alrededor de la barra—. Y ellos están muriendo lentamente.

Hinata bebe un sorbo de cerveza—. Es sólo la canción equivocada para este tipo de lugar. La correcta podría despertarlos.

—Estás loca.

Farfulla un poco—. Apuesto que yo puedo hacerlo.

—De ninguna manera. Si no planeas hacer un striptease.

Y ese, niños y niñas, es un espectáculo por el que daría mi huevo izquierdo para ver.

Toma el celular de la mesa y menea su dedo. —No hay fotos. No puede quedar ninguna evidencia—Entonces se levanta y camina hacia el escenario. ¿Escuchas los gemidos de dolor de mis compañeros de la barra como empieza la música?

Pero luego ella empieza a cantar:

I don't stand a chance/ No tengo ninguna oportunidad

When you look at me that way /Cuando me miras de esa manera

I'll do anything you want me to/ Haré cualquier cosa que quieres

Anything for you / Cualquier cosa por ti

And I'll shout it for the whole world to know/ Y voy a gritarlo para que todo el

mundo lo sepa

Oh, honey, that's what you do to me/Oh, cariño, eso es lo que me haces

And I don't mind at all /Y no me importa en absoluto

Por Dios maldito.

Su voz es profunda, perfecta y excitante. Justo como alguien que trabaja por sexo telefónico en uno de esos novecientos números. Flota alrededor de la habitación y se arrastra sobre mí como preludio verbal. Mi cuerpo reacciona al instante ante el sonido. Esto tan duro como una roca.

You know I'm not a girl who cares to see /Sabes que yo no soy una chica que quiera

ver

Or gives a damn what anyone thinks of me/ O dé una mierda lo que piensen de mí

I go down hard, I stand my ground / Voy con fuerza, me mantengo firme en mi

terreno

But whenever you come aroundI'm helpless/ Pero cada vez que tu estas cerca me

siento impotente

Baby, I don't stand a chance /Cariño, no tengo ninguna oportunidad

Every time you look at me that way/ Cada vez que me miras así

It brings me to my knees/ Me trae a mis rodillas

Empieza a contonear sus caderas al ritmo de la música, y me imagino lo perfecta que se vería en sus rodillas. No puedo quitar mis ojos de ella. Es fascinante... hipnótica.

And I'm changing, never thought I'd be like this/ Y voy a cambiar, nunca pensé que

sería así

But you showed me a better way/ Pero tu me mostraste un camino mejor

I'll do anything for your kiss /Voy a hacer lo que sea por tus besos

In all my days I've never seen/ En toda mi vida nunca he visto

A man who means everything to me/ Un hombre que signifique todo para mí

I can leave everything else in the dust/ Puedo dejar todo lo demás en el polvo

But it's you I just can't give up / Pero a ti simplemente no puedo renunciar

Ella tiene la atención de todos los hombres en el lugar. Pero sus ojos... esos impresionantes ojos perla ... están mirando directamente hacia mí. Y eso me hace sentir como un dios.

I've never let anyone get this close to me before/ Nunca he permitido que nadie esté

tan cerca de mí antes

Distance keeps me safe and keeps me sane/ La distancia me mantiene a salvo y me

mantiene cuerda

But now you've got my heart twisted with yours/ Pero ahora ya tienes mi corazón

trenzado con el tuyo

Better than it's ever been, there's a lot to lose/ Mejor de lo que alguna vez haya sido,

hay mucho que perder

But even so much more to win/ Pero incluso mucho más para ganar

Oh, baby / Oh, bebe...

Mueve su cabello hacia atrás, y me imagino haciendo eso mientras ella me monta con movimientos largos y duros. Jesús. He recibido bailes eróticos de algunas de las mejores bailarinas de la ciudad, y nunca he llegado en mis pantalones — ni una vez. Pero eso es exactamente lo que voy a hacer si ella no termina esta maldita canción pronto.

I feel so helpless/ Me siento tan impotente

When you look at me that way/ Cuando me miras así

I'll do anything for you/ Haré cualquier cosa por ti

Only for you/ Sólo por ti.

El bar estalla en gritos, silbidos y aplausos mientras Hinata sale del escenario.

Suena como un maldito rodeo. Ella sonríe atolondradamente mientras camina hacia mí. Me levanto y se detiene a pocos centímetros de distancia.

Me mira y levanta una ceja. —Te dije que podría despertarlos.

Yo digo en voz baja—. Eso fue... tú... eres increíble.

Quiero darle un beso. Más de lo que quiero respirar. Imágenes de la noche anterior destellan en mi mente. De lo bien que se sentía en mis brazos. Necesito besarla. La sonrisa se desliza lentamente de su cara, y sé que también lo necesita. Empujo un mechón de su pelo detrás de su oreja y me inclino...

Y el grito estridente de su teléfono celular se interpone entre nosotros.

Hinata parpadea como si estuviera despertando de un trance y coge su teléfono—. ¿H…Hola?— Se estremece y aleja el teléfono de su oreja para ganar un poco de distancia de la voz que grita en el otro extremo—. No...Kiba, no me olvidé. Tuve una noche difícil. No...Si...Estoy en un bar llamado Howie. Está en...— Mira su teléfono un momento, y me imagino que el imbécil le acaba de colgar. Sus ojos están totalmente sobrios.

—Tengo que salir. Kiba viene a buscarme.

¿Esto no será un regalo? Voy a conocer un andante y parlante imbécil. Va a ser como un monstruo de la noche en el carnaval.

Mientras esperamos afuera en la acera, Hinata se gira hacia mí. —¿Qué vamos a decirle a tu padre?

Y ahí está la pregunta que he estado evitado toda la noche. El viejo es un tipazo, caballeroso. Tradicional. Me gustaría pensar que estaría orgulloso de que yo defendiera el honor de Hinata. Pero también es un hombre de negocios. Y la verdad es que yo podría haber defendido a Hinata y aun así firmado con Anderson. Eso es lo que debería haber hecho. Es lo que habría hecho si hubiera sido alguien más que ella en la mesa de negociaciones.

—Yo me encargo de mi padre

—¿Qué? No. No, somos un equipo, ¿recuerdas? Los dos perdimos este cliente.

—Soy el que explotó en el tipo.

—Y soy quien no te detuvo. Ahora, agradezco lo que hiciste por mí, Naruto, de verdad. Estuviste muy magnífico, en efecto.

Tal vez sea sólo el vodka, pero sus palabras me hacen sentir muy feliz y contento por dentro.

—Pero yo no necesito un caballero blanco—, continúa ella—. Soy una chica grande y ciertamente puedo manejar lo que sea que tu padre pueda repartir. Hablaremos con él juntos el lunes por la mañana. ¿De acuerdo?

Esto lo confirma: Hinata Hyuga es una mujer increíble.

—De acuerdo.

Es entonces que un Thunderbird negro ruge por la calle y se detiene frente a nosotros. Sí — dije Thunderbird. ¿Puedes decir fin de semana totalmente de los años ochenta? Un tipo con estatura media y pelo castaño claro sale de él.

¿Soy yo, o él se ve como un patán para ti también? El tipo pasado de moda.

Con el ceño fruncido, se centra en Hinata antes de mirarme. Y entonces parece aún más enojado. Tal vez el idiota no es tan tonto como pensaba; reconoce competencia cuando la ve.

Él viene alrededor y abre la puerta del copiloto para Hinata. Ella suspira y me da una sonrisa tensa. Luego da dos pasos hacia el coche y tropieza con una grieta en la acera. Me muevo para alcanzarla, pero imbécil está más cerca y me gana.

Sostiene su brazo, la ira en su rostro volviéndose disgusto.

—¿Estás borracha?

No me gusta su tono. Alguien tiene que enseñarle algunos malditos modales.

—No empieces, Kiba. He tenido una mala noche, — le dice Hinata.

—¿Una mala noche? ¿De verdad? ¿Al igual que tener el mayor toque de tu vida y que tu novia no aparezca? ¿Fue tan malo, Hinata?

¿Toque? ¿Realmente dijo toque? ¿Ella de verdad duerme con este idiota? Tienes que estar bromeando.

Ella sale fuera de su alcance. —Sabes qué...— comienza con fuerza, y luego se desinfla—. Simplemente... vamos a casa.— Se mete en el coche y el Chico Perra cierra la puerta detrás de ella. Él me mira mientras camina hacia el lado del conductor.

Hinata baja la ventanilla. —Buenas noches, Naruto. Y gracias por todo.

Le doy una sonrisa a pesar de mi creciente deseo de aplastar la cara de su prometido—. En cualquier momento.

Y el Thunderbird ruge lejos. Dejándome, por segunda noche consecutiva, doliendo por Hinata Hyuga. Froto mi mano por mi cara cuando una voz proviene detrás de mí.

—Oye, guapo. Acabo de salir. ¿Quieres acompañarme?

Es la chica de los tragos. Tiene un aspecto decente — nada del otro mundo— pero que está aquí. Y después de ver a Hinata con la débil comadreja con la que se casará, me niego a pasar el resto de la noche a solas.

—Claro, nena. Conseguiré un taxi.

Es mala en la cama. Un Consejo: estar tan inmóvil y silenciosa como un cadáver cuando un hombre te está cogiendo nunca será recordado como una experiencia sexual estelar.

La otra razón de mierda es porque no puedo sacar de mi cabeza a Hinata. Sigo comparando a la chica del trago con ella, y la primera, por supuesto, llega decepcionantemente corta.

¿Crees que soy un cretino por decir eso? Vamos, ¿me vas a decir que nunca maginaste que era Brad Pitt cogiéndote en lugar de tu marido con su panza cervecera? Eso es lo que yo pensaba.

¿Sigues pensando que soy una basura? Entonces estás de suerte. Voy a recibir lo que crees que merezco muy pronto.

* * *

><p>Aqui termina espero les haya gustado (repetire lo mismo al final de cada capitulo)<p>

aqui una peticion mia, estuve buscando la dichosa cancion pero no la encontre es frustante por eso les pido que si alguno llega a reconocer la letra de la cancion me puede decir cual es encerio tengo mucha curiosidad por conocer el ritmo

No olviden dejar un review pero eso, con comentarios positivos y que sean constructivos si tienes algo malo que decir, bien por ti pero creo que no seria bueno para mi saberlo.

Adios.


End file.
